The Disk
by shadrougeforever
Summary: Shadow has a disk that he doesn't want anyone to see. What's so special about this disk? Similar to Darkness Within, but with a different plot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**NEW EMOTIONS**

That day at the Chaotix, everyone was doing their regular routine.

Vector was trying to pay the electric bill.

Espio was practicing up on his ninja skills.

Charmy was fixing the X-jet.

Shadow was secretly drinking beer in his office.

Tonya was typing up documents on her computer and answering the phone which hasn't rung all day.

Rouge was in the weaponry room designing a new weapon.

Then in the main lobby, the front door opened.

Tonya took her eyes away from her computer screen and had her attention on a red echidna appearing through the door. "Oh hi, Knuckles."

The echidna had a warm smile on his face, "Hey Tonya, have you seen Rouge?"

While Tonya was explaining what Rouge was doing at the moment, Shadow was leaning against the wall still drinking beer looking at them talk.

Rouge ran over to Knuckles and hugged him.

Shadow always hated Knuckles. Not only the fact that he had Rouge for his girlfriend, but for him hating on Shadow because he was once a Street Punk. 'Why did he have to show up today?' His thoughts were soon interrupted. He was startled.

"Shadow!" Vector shouted as he walked up to him. "What's the rule around here?"

Shadow sighed, "No alcohol, cigarettes, or any other related drugs."

"And what's that in your hands?"

"Beer, want some?"

"No! Get rid of the booze or I'll get rid of it for you", Vector walked over to Tonya to discuss some things.

Shadow once again sighed and began to walk out to the dumpster.

Knuckles chuckled as he walked passed him.

Shadow looked back at him with a glare, "What's so funny?"

Knuckles looked in a different direction, "Nothing."

Shadow clinched his fists, "You were laughing at something."

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?"

Shadow gritted his teeth. He wanted to hit him so bad, but Rouge stepped into their argument.

"Knuckles, that's enough. Leave Shadow alone. He didn't do anything to you. I don't know why you two don't get along."

"It's good to be safe than sorry, you'll never know when he's going to turn on you guys", Knuckles said.

The anger within Shadow was building up again. He left the building before he injured Rouge's only love. When he got to the dumpster he threw his beer bottle in it. "That fucker!" He kicked at the dumpster. He sat on the ground with his head down on his knees. He heard someone coming. He looked up at the purple cat, "What do you want?"

Tonya kneeled down at Shadow, "Don't let Knuckles' words hurt you. I think you did a great job of containing your anger back there."

"Yeah for once."

Tonya held his hand and helped him up, "Let's go."

Shadow made a slight smile and followed her.

Little did they know they were being watched by a small cybernetic fly with a spy camera hidden in the eyes.

Meanwhile in the arctic at Dark's ice base, Dark was watching Tonya walking Shadow back in the building on his monitor. He made an evil smirk, "The anger within him is imploring to break loose."

"Can't we just act now? It would be better not to waste any time", a voice said behind him.

"Soon. We have to make this enjoyable remember?"

The dark stranger sighed, "As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**TRUTH OR LIES**

Later that night at Shadow's house, Shadow was moving around abundantly in his bed. He was

sweating a lot as well. He was having a bad dream. He quickly woke up hoping that the dream

he had wasn't real. He couldn't get the images out of his head. The nightmare he had was about

some black creature killing everyone he knew. His family and friends...all of them were dead. He hated those gruesome images. He couldn't take the bloody gore. He quickly got out of bed, ran into his bathroom, and started to throw up in his toilet. It turned out that his vomit was red. It was blood.

Afterwards he sat on his bed thinking about the nightmare. He could never get back to sleep after torturing nightmares such as that. 'Why does this keep happening? It's the same thing every night. I'll never get any sleep and why am I throwing up my own blood?' Everything was all a mystery to him.

That next morning, Shadow had called Vector and told him he wasn't feeling well from last night. He never told him what the reason was. He figured Vector tried to do something stupid about it. He lied down in his bed for like an hour, but he didn't feel tired for some reason. Then his phone rang. He answered it, "Hello?"

"Shadow, this is Anita", a female voice said.

Shadow sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say hi and why aren't you at the Chaotix?"

"I don't feel so great today so I decided to stay home."

"What's wrong?"

"Don't tell anyone, but I've been having these weird nightmares about a monster killing everyone I knew. It makes me sick to my stomach every time I even think about it and afterwards I throw up blood. I even sometimes cough up a little blood during the day when no one's looking."

Anita was quiet on the phone for a while.

Shadow was starting to get concerned, "Anita?" Still he heard nothing. "Mom!"

Anita finally snapped out of it, "Sorry, I must have journeyed into another world. Listen to me, Shadow I have something to tell you. You have to come by my house immediately."

"But can you just say it to me now?"

"No, you have to hear this in person! Now get over here!"

"All right, you don't have to throw a fit." He hung up the phone and ran out his room on to Anita's house.

When he finally got to Anita's house, he walked through the door slowly, nervous about what she was going to tell him. "Anita?" He saw her sitting on the white sofa.

The pink hedgehog tried to smile, "Sit with me."

He sat down beside her, "What's going on?"

She took out a disk from her pocket and handed it to Shadow.

Shadow stared at it for a second. He looked back at her, "What's this?"

"It's your father's diary."

His eyes widened, "My...father!"

Anita nodded, "He kept all his journals on that disk. You can only access his diary by using his password. Unfortunately he never told anyone the password. I've been trying to figure out that password for years and I still haven't figured it out."

"Why did you give this to me?"

"I think it may have the answers you're looking for."

Shadow once again looked at the disk.

Anita stood from the sofa, "Maybe you should get back."

Shadow began to leave.

"Shadow."

He looked back at her.

"I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what."

"I love you too, mom. I'll see you later." He left the house.

Later Shadow had made it back to his house. He felt tired when he returned home. He just set the disk down on his desk and decided to look at it later. He fell asleep on his bed for a few hours.

When he woke up, he saw a white bat looking around his room. "Wha-what are you doing in my house!"

The white bat was galvanized. She looked at the hedgehog, "I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine."

Rouge then had her sights on a disk laying on his desk. "What's this?" As she reached out for it, Shadow had grabbed it before her. "Keep off."

"I just wanna look at it."

"No, besides shouldn't you be with that echidna?"

Rouge looked down on the floor, "It's a Wednesday. He's watching over that dumb Master Emerald."

Shadow could tell that she didn't love Knuckles, "You don't love him nor does he love you."

Rouge looked at him with anger, "You're wrong! He does love me! I know he does!" She left the room not wanting to believe Shadow's words.

Shadow took his mind off her and looked at the disk in his hands.

Soon he was on his computer trying to figure out his father's password. He tried many things related to his family, but nothing. Shadow stressfully hit the desk with his fist. "Damn it! What the fuck is it!" He then looked over to his family picture on his desk.

The picture had his father, mother, and him as a young child in it.

Shadow then thought for a moment, "What a minute..." He began to type in the word 'FAMILY' in his computer. The computer then accepted the password. "It worked." He waited excitedly for the screen to load. When the screen finished loading, he was surprised to see that his father had wrote something about a demon. He began to read it.

**Journal Entry #12 Date?**

**My son's day had finally came. Anita and I decided to name him Shadow because of his mysterious appearance. It looked shadowy to us. Anita just gave birth to him today with the help of a demon called Dark. If it weren't for Dark, Anita would loose him because of her illness. Even though Dark gave Shadow his demon blood in order to let him live, I still don't trust that guy. He looks as though he may double-cross us any second now. It doesn't matter now. I have a son to raise. I doubt if I'll do a good job especially with my so called problem with drugs. Some times I can't stand that woman I married. **

**I'm sure that when Shadow matures, he will become a demon like Dark and uncontrollable at that. I pray he won't come out that way. We're all safe for now. I did draw what he may appear like if he does transform.**

Shadow then clicked to the next page and saw the monster that his father drew. His eyes widened, "It's the...same monster from my dream..."

The drawing looked like a black creature with transparent wings, sharp claws, horns and red quills on the head, a long tail, and piercing red eyes. He then noticed a strange mark on his left hand. It looked like it had a huge star with a circle around it with another circle around the first circle, it had six small stars in the inside of the second circle. "But that's the same mark I have. No, it can't be true. I won't believe him. I'm not a monster. This is nothing, but a joke." He took the disk out of the computer, put it in the desk drawer and locked it. "No one shall ever look at this disk. Ever."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**EVIL BURST**

That next day, Shadow decided to return to the Chaotix. He was still a little upset from yesterday. He failed to believe anything from the disk. As soon as he walked through the door, Knuckles was there. He was sitting on Tonya's desk looking as though he wanted to start something with him. Tonya acted like she didn't care if Knuckles sat on her desk while she was working. When Shadow walked passed him he knew he was going to say something to him.

"Feeling better?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow faced him with anger, "Shut your mouth. I'm not in the mood today."

"What? I just wanted to see if you were okay. I tried to be nice to you for once."

"Look, echidna. I don't want your sympathy, so fuck off."

Knuckles glared at him. He got from Tonya's desk and started to crack his knuckles, "You wanna fight?"

"If it means shutting you up then I'll do it."

Tonya stood between them, "No Shadow, remember what happened last time? Don't fight him. You'll get in trouble again."

Shadow pushed Tonya on the floor, "Stay out of this!"

Tonya's eyes watered, "Why did you do that?"

As Shadow and Knuckles were about to fight, Rouge ran in the main lobby.

"Stop it, right now!" Rouge shouted.

Shadow and Knuckles faced her.

"Rouge?" Knuckles said.

Rouge walked over to them, "Knuckles, how could you? It's the same thing over and over. Every time Shadow walks through the door you have to pick a fight with him. You're the main reason he's getting suspended all the time."

"Me? What do you mean me? He always hits me first."

"But you always get him upset. If you can't get along with Shadow then we're through."

Knuckles couldn't believe it, "You're breaking up with me?"

Rouge faced Shadow, grabbed his hand and led him into the basement.

Knuckles was filled with rage. He walked out the building, wanting to kill Shadow. "You're gonna pay, Shadow. I swear." He muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile in the basement, Shadow was watching Rouge reload all of their guns. He felt kinda bad for Rouge. He didn't mean to cause any problems for their relationship. "It wasn't your problem back there. It was mine, you didn't have to break up with Knuckles for me."

"Who said I did it for you? I thought about what you said yesterday and I agreed. I don't love him, but I'm pretty sure he loved me."

"So...this isn't because of me?"

Rouge shook her head, "No, besides he was a hothead anyway."

Then Vector called them into the main lobby.

Shadow and Rouge quickly approached him.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"It's Lance. We haven't heard anything from him practically the whole month. We're gonna check on him. You wanna come?"

Rouge shrugged, "Why not? It's better than hanging around this dull place." She faced Shadow, "You coming too?"

Shadow slightly nodded as he clenched his fists, 'Maybe today will be the day. Maybe I'll finally kill Lance and get revenge for what he did to my father.'

In a couple of minutes later, they got to the Street Punks hideout. They braced themselves before they entered the building.

Vector took his fist and punched the door open. He saw every single one of them sleeping, until Vector opened the door.

A black and green squirrel pulled out shotgun and aimed it at Vector, "Who the hell do you think you are? Get out!"

The rest of the Chaotix pointed their guns at the squirrel.

The squirrel threw her gun aside.

"Where's your boss?" Espio asked.

"Like we're going to tell you", the brown chipmunk said.

Then a grey fox appeared, "What do you want?"

"Lance, what are you up to?" Shadow asked with anger.

"Nothing, if you must know."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. We aren't doing anything. I can't believe you losers came to us to start something. I thought it went another way."

Charmy faced Vector, "Looks like they're telling the truth, boss."

Vector began to believe Charmy, "Maybe you're right?"

Lance looked over to Shadow, "Look at yourself, Shadow. It looks like you're ready to kill someone."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Yeah you."

Tonya looked at Shadow, "Shadow, no."

It seemed that Shadow didn't listen.

Lance continued to pester him, "Looks like you're still mad about what happened nineteen years ago. Ha, your father was a fool. He tried so hard to protect you, but he failed to save you and him."

Shadow couldn't take it anymore. His anger was trying to escape him, "You think this is all a joke to you huh?"

Lance smirked, "Pretty much."

He laughed and clenched his fists as a black energy appeared around his body, "Let me show you what I think about your little joke."

Lance eyes widened as Shadow ran over to him with sharp fangs appearing from his mouth.

"Lance, look out!" Maxcell quickly pushed Lance out the way.

Lance fell to the floor. He watched as Shadow took down Maxcell.

Shadow got on top of Maxcell and started to bite him on the arm.

Maxcell screamed as he bit harder in his arm.

Lance couldn't believe what Shadow was doing, "Dear god..."

A red porcupine helped him off the floor, "Come on we gotta go."

Lance and the porcupine made a run for it.

Maxcell was already dead and yet Shadow was still biting on his arm. He had lost a lot of his blood.

"What's he doing?" Charmy asked frightened.

"Shadow, stop!" Espio shouted, but Shadow kept biting on him. Espio had tears coming to his eyes as he took out his handgun and shot Shadow in the back.

Shadow yelled as the bullet made an impact in his back. He faced Espio with anger.

"Shadow, what have you done? You killed Maxcell and he wasn't a threat to no one."

Shadow then snapped out of it and looked back at Maxcell's lifeless body. 'He's right what have I done?' Shadow quickly got off Maxcell's body and ran out the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**REMOVED**

Later that night at the lake, Shadow was cleaning the blood off him in the lake. He was disgusted with himself. He was wondering why he ever did that. 'How sick of me. I can't believe I tried to literally eat Lance, but I got Maxcell instead. I can't believe this. Something evil is flowing inside me. Could it be the demon? No! It's a lie! It can't be...' His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Shadow?"

Shadow spun around and saw Rouge standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Are you all right?"

Shadow turned back around not facing her, "No."

"Shad, Maxcell is dead. Why did you kill him?"

"I...didn't mean to. I wanted Lance, but that fool jumped in the way."

"So if you killed Lance like that you would be happy?"

"Well not like that. Just leave me alone. Vector's probably going to remove me from the team for that."

"Maybe or maybe not."

"I said leave."

Rouge didn't listen, "You need someone to talk to."

"No I don't."

"Talk to me, Shadow. I can help you."

"No one can help me." Then he heard a splashing sound behind him. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He never turned around. "Get out the water."

She whispered in his ear, "Listen to me, Shadow. What ever you're going through, blaming yourself won't make things better."

"I wish I could tell you what's wrong, but I can't. I just can't."

Rouge swam in front of Shadow since he wouldn't face her. She embraced on him, "If you don't want to talk then don't. I'll help you a different way."

He felt Rouge's huge wet breasts making an impact on his chest. He looked into Rouge's eyes, "Rouge, I..."

She put her finger on his lips, "Don't say a word, love. I'll be with you." She kissed him on the lips and Shadow kissed back.

A few seconds later Shadow realized that this wasn't a good idea. He and her had no clothes on. He didn't want to mate her so soon. He quickly got out of the water and put his clothes back on.

Rouge got out as well with confusion, "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this."

"What? Why not? I've done it before, it isn't hard."

"Don't get upset, I'm just not ready for that yet."

Rouge frowned and crossed her arms, "Humph!"

After when Shadow put his clothes back on, he kissed Rouge on the forehead. "I'll see you later okay?"

"All right", she murmured.

Later in the arctic, Dark was in the control room with a mysterious dark stranger in a black cloak. "This is going perfect. No one is suspecting a thing. I plan for you to capture him very soon."

"I will not disappoint you, master."

"See that you don't."

The stranger left the room.

That next day, Shadow had showed up at the Chaotix expecting a punishment from Vector. When he came through the door, Vector was waiting for him with the rest of the group with him. "Vector, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

Vector sighed, "Shadow, you killed Maxcell and I'm disappointed with you. One of the rules in the Chaotix handbook reads, 'No person shall kill another without cause.' You disobeyed that rule. I have no choice, but to remove you from the team."

"I understand."

Vector held out his hand, "Your badge."

Shadow handed him his badge.

Vector took it and looked back at Shadow with sorrow, "Sorry, Shad."

"I should be sorry not you. You did what you had to do."

Charmy almost cried, "I'll miss you, Captain Shadow."

Shadow faced the rest of the group, "I'll miss you too." As Shadow walked towards the door a mysterious figure came through the door first wearing a black cloak. Shadow backed away.

Espio didn't like the looks of him, "Who are you?"

The stranger spoke, "I'm looking for Shadow the Hedgehog."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**POSSIBLE ANSWERS**

Shadow stood in a fighting stance, "What do you want with me?"

The stranger faced him, "I know what's happening to you?"

"What?"

"Yesterday you killed someone, right?"

Shadow looked back at Vector then back at the stranger. He nodded, "Yes."

"It's no ones fault except your own. Even if you wanted to kill this Lance, you would take down anyone who crossed your path."

Shadow had no idea what he was talking about. Everything was so confusing to him, "What are you talking about?"

"You've been vomiting blood."

Shadow couldn't believe it. How could he have known? "How do you..."

"I know everything about you, Shadow. I know why you were biting at that chipmunk's flesh. I know why you're having these weird cravings for blood."

Rouge walked over to Shadow, "You've been throwing up blood?"

Shadow faced her, "I didn't want anyone to know."

Rouge glared at him, "What the hell were you thinking? You should've said something earlier!"

"Don't you yell at me, Rouge!" Shadow shouted.

As Shadow yelled, Rouge was startled, "Shadow...what's wrong with you lately?"

Shadow held his head with his hand, "I...don't know..."

The stranger spoke, "You can't figure this out for yourself this time, but I know someone who can help you if you come with me that is."

Shadow had to think about this. Should he go with the stranger or should he ignore the only answers about what's going on with him? He looked back at the stranger, "I'm going."

Rouge gasped, "What? You don't even know this guy! You can't trust him! I don't like the looks of him."

Shadow put his hand on her cheek, "I'll be okay."

Rouge looked into his eyes with tears, "Shadow..."

"Hey you can't come here and kidnap Shadow like that!" Vector said with anger.

Shadow looked back at Vector, "It's okay Vector, you don't have to do anything about this. Besides maybe I can get my job back when I find out what's wrong with me." He began to walk towards the stranger. When he approached the stranger, the stranger grabbed his arm and soon enough Shadow fainted into his arms.

"What did you do to him?" Tonya asked with a furious tone.

"I made sure he wouldn't back down on his word", the stranger said calmly. He began to walk out the door with Shadow in his possession.

"Hold it!" Espio shouted.

The stranger looked back at him.

"Don't you harm him." Espio then noticed a necklace with a yellow jewel in it around his neck, but he didn't bother to ask him about it.

"I won't." He was lying. He began to walk out again but once again interrupted by Espio.

"What's your name?"

"Karu..." He finally walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**OPINIONS**

The next day Rouge came through the doors having a disk in her hand showing it off to the rest of the group.

Tonya ran up to her with the rest of the group behind her, "What's that?"

"A disk. I stole it from Shadow's room. I found it in his desk drawer. Lockpicking is pretty easy you know", Rouge said with a wink.

Tonya took the disk away from Rouge and studied it, "What's on it?"

Rouge shrugged, "I don't know. He never wanted me to look in it. Though it was password protected, but I got through it."

Tonya put her hands on her hips, "Wanna share how you got into the system?"

"He left the password on his desk. What an idiot."

Vector took it from Tonya, "Well lets look at it." He walked over to Tonya's computer and put the disk in the disk drive.

Tonya sat down at her computer and started to view the disk as the rest of them gathered around her computer.

Later at the Street Punk's old hideout, Lance was still shocked about what happened to Maxcell. He and the remainder of his gang were in the living room trying to plot their revenge on Shadow.

Appex and Zena were sitting on the floor listening to what Lance had to say.

Lance faced his gang with a melancholy look, "What Shadow did to Maxcell that day was uncalled for. I don't know about you guys, but I think this time Shadow has truly lost it. Maxcell was a good guy all he wanted was peace and look how his life ended. His own flesh inside of Shadow. You see this is what happens when Street Punks wants to make peace with the high and middle classers. They die!"

Appex agreed, "Shadow must pay. Even though we never liked that chipmunk he was still family."

Zena looked over to Lance, "But didn't you see him? He looked so mad, I never seen him like that before. That evil aura I saw around him, it sent a shiver down my spine. Maybe that wasn't Shadow at all. Maybe it was a different Shadow."

Appex crossed his arms, "Don't be a fool. That was the same Shadow. I guess something was wrong with him. Maybe he finally got fed up with us."

"Maybe...", Zena was believing him.

Lance punched the wall, "It doesn't matter what's wrong with him! The only thing I want right now is revenge!"

Back at the Chaotix after when Tonya and the rest were through looking at the disk, they were all shocked.

Espio was leaning against the wall, "So that's what's wrong. A demon thing."

Charmy shrugged, "Who knew."

Tonya was sitting at her desk, "That stranger knew something about it."

Espio then thought about something, "Hey didn't that diary mention a Dark?"

Tonya looked over to Espio, "You mean that demon?"

"If Shadow knew what was going on with him then why did he go with that guy?" Vector asked.

Rouge was looking out the window, "He wanted more answers." She sighed, "I hope my Shad is all right."

Everyone looked at Rouge with surprised looks.

Vector smirked, "You like him don't you?"

Rouge faced Vector and made a slight smile. She looked back out the window, 'Please be okay...'


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**PAIN AND SUFFERING**

Later that night in the arctic, Shadow woke up in a dark room finding his wrists and ankles strapped in the chair he was in. He struggled to get free, but couldn't. When he finally gave up two dark figures approached him. He was getting nervous. He hoped that it wasn't that mysterious stranger.

The two figures had on black cloaks. The only way he could tell them apart was by the necklaces they were wearing. He noticed the stranger he met, he was wearing a necklace with a yellow jewel in it. The other was wearing a necklace with a orange jewel in it.

"Finally awake huh?" The stranger asked.

Shadow looked at him with a glare, "You gotta a lot of nerve doing that to me!"

"Lets not get upset." The stranger faced his ally, "Satar, what do you think of our future leader?"

Shadow had no idea what they were talking about, 'Leader?' He then eyed two chainsaws coming from the sleeves of the stranger's ally.

The stranger's ally positioned his right chainsaw near Shadow's neck, "I don't know, bro. He looks kinda weak to me. Maybe we should toughen him up a bit."

The stranger lured the chainsaw away from Shadow's neck, "Great idea, but we mustn't kill him. The master orders it."

His ally sighed, "I hate his rules."

"Why don't you leave. A little privacy would be nice."

His ally groaned, "Fine." He left the room leaving the stranger and Shadow alone.

As the stranger turned, he noticed Shadow's glare.

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded

The stranger then threw off his cloak and reveled his appearance.

Shadow's eyes widened, "What are you?"

The stranger's skin was white and had red painting around his body, he never wore a shirt, he wore black pants, brown shoes, and had four swords on his back. He looked like a master swordsman. "My name is Karu, the second demon of the fourteen demons."

"A...demon?"

Karu nodded, "My master said that you would lead our army to wreck havoc on all of Mobius. You are the one."

"Me? No, I can't do that. I'm not a demon."

"You say you're not, but you truly are. You just don't want to admit it."

"It's not true!" Still Shadow refused to believe that he was a demon.

Karu smirked, "What ever you say will not make a difference. Since the master won't be here for a while I guess I could increase your demon powers."

"Wha-what do you mean increase?" Shadow asked nervously.

Karu's right hand had a yellow aura around it. "You'll see..." He said with an evil smirk. He began to walk slowly up to Shadow.

Shadow began to struggle once again trying to break free, but couldn't.

Karu's hand formed into a claw. He positioned the claw near Shadow's chest, "This must be its source. This may hurt." He quickly stabbed the claw into Shadow's chest.

Shadow yelled in pain. His blood quickly emerged out of his chest. A lot of red fluid dropped on the floor.

Karu began to take his claw out of Shadow's chest. His hand was covered in Shadow's blood.

Shadow was breathing heavily exhausted and full of pain from Karu's torture. He looked up at Karu slowly.

Karu stared at his bloody hand. He smiled and licked some of the blood from his hand. "Mmm...tasty."

Shadow gritted his teeth, "You bastard..."

Karu's claw had formed back into his regular hand again, but some blood was still on it. "Why don't you relax and wait for Lord Dark's arrival. He'll be here soon." He began to walk out the room.

"You're just gonna leave me here to bleed?"

Karu turned to him, "Don't worry. Demons heal fast." He left the room leaving Shadow in agony.

Later Knuckles was wandering the dark streets thinking about Rouge, 'No use, I can't get that woman out my head. Damn Shadow. He always has to interfere with our relationship. I'm gonna kill that bastard.' He sighed, 'Maybe I should talk to her.'

When he got to Rouge's house, he slowly made an approach to her door. He nervously knocked on the door. When Rouge finally answered, he began to sweat a little though he tried to act calm. "Hey Rouge, what's up?"

"Knuckles? What are you doing at my house this late?"

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She didn't accept his apology, "Hurt me! You hurt Shadow!"

"I didn't hit him!"

Rouge crossed her arms, "Man, you really are heartless! I told you before we're through and that's final."

Knuckles was silent for a second, until he thought of something, "You...you like Shadow don't you?"

Rouge blushed, but she tried her best not to, "I don't like Shadow. I...love him..."

All of a sudden anger started to build up in Knuckles.

The truth was she wasn't even sure if Shadow had loved her back since he refused sex from her, "Yes, Shadow and I are deeply in love with each other. In fact we made love when we first admitted our love to each other."

Little did Knuckles know she was lying. "What!" 'That fucker! If he thought I was pissed last time then wait until he sees me again. He'll wish he never touched my beloved Rouge!' With hate filled in his heart, Knuckles ran out of Rouge's sight while shedding some tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**FUTURE DEMON**

Later that next day in the arctic, Shadow was still strapped in the chair with dry blood around his body. He couldn't sleep and even if he tried he couldn't because of the torture Karu had given him. He was extremely tired from last night. He then saw Karu come in the room with a black creature.

The creature looked just like the drawing his father had drew on the disk except he had no red quills. He smiled and walked up to Shadow, "Finally we meet face to face once again, Shadow."

Shadow smirked a bit, "So you're the one referred to as Dark."

"That's Lord Dark to you. Anyway you were brought here for a reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"For you to lead my army to world conquest."

Shadow gasped, "I'll never lead your army of monsters to take over Mobius."

For some reason Dark started laughing, "Boy, you have no choice. Since Karu increased your demon powers, you'll become a full demon in no time. And of course you won't be able to control your powers. Everyone you knew and loved will die because of your lack of control."

Shadow then thought about the dream again, 'That nightmare meant something. I guess it was telling me that I was going to become that monster and kill everyone I set my sights on.'

Dark continued, "The only way you can control your powers is if you let me help you."

"How can I trust you?"

"As if you're in enough trouble already. You're going to need my training."

Shadow sighed, "I'll do it..."

Dark smiled. He faced Karu, "Release him."

Karu pressed a black button behind the chair Shadow was sitting in.

The shackles he was in released his wrists and ankles.

Shadow fell on the floor in pain from last night.

Karu helped him up, he even had to help him maintain his balance because he felt so weak.

Dark took the glove off Shadow's left hand and stared at his mark, "There it is. The Mark of the Demon..." Dark had a black aura forming around his hand. He placed his hand in Shadow's and a black light came from it.

To Shadow's surprise it didn't hurt.

Dark then removed his hand away from Shadow's.

Shadow looked at his mark and noticed it was glowing a green color. It stopped glowing for a quick time. He looked back at Dark, "What did you do?"

"You now have complete and utter control over your powers."

Shadow looked at him with disbelief, "Are you serious?"

Dark nodded at Karu and Karu gave Dark a white Chaos Emerald. Dark handed the emerald to Shadow. "You can use Chaos Control right? Well use this to go back to Tech City. Don't worry Shadow, we'll meet again. By the way I'm only leaving you alone so you can go through your demon changes without me disrupting you. I'll be back soon just don't get used to it."

Shadow turned his back and used Chaos Control.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A HEDGEHOG'S LOVE**

Later that rainy night, Rouge was at her house sitting on her sofa reading some magazine until her door swung open. She dropped her magazine to the floor and screamed at the dark figure approaching her. "Keep away from me!"

"Rouge, it's me Shadow."

Rouge looked closer at the dark figure, "Shadow...Oh my god Shadow!" She stood from her sofa and hugged his wet body. She broke away from him, "Look at you. You're soaked to the core. How did it go with Karu?"

Shadow was silent for a moment, "...He let me go..."

"What?" She looked at Shadow's chest and saw dry blood everywhere, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? He hurt you didn't he?"

Shadow shook his head, "No this isn't blood. I just spilled something on myself that's it."

Rouge's eyes watered, "Why are you lying to me. It's blood damn it! I know what blood looks like!"

Shadow placed his hands on her cheek and looked into her eyes, "I swear to you nothing happened."

Rouge removed his hands from her cheek, "Why don't you clean yourself up."

"Sure", he walked upstairs into her bathroom.

Rouge sat on the sofa and softly sobbed.

When Shadow came from the bathroom he saw Rouge staring at the wall looking sad. He sat on the sofa with her. "Rouge, what's wrong? You look sad."

She faced him slowly, "I'm not sad."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Well...I kinda told Knuckles that you and I loved each other and then we had sex. I love you, but since you didn't want to have sex I'm thinking that you don't love me."

Shadow's eyes widened, "What did you tell him! Christ he's gonna slaughter me! Woman, are you trying to kill me!"

Rouge began to cry again, "I'm sorry, Shadow. I don't know what came over me, but it's true I do love you and I'm sure that you don't love me."

Shadow looked at her with pity. He held her close, "Rouge, I do love you and I always will. I..." He then felt a terrible pain in his chest. The pain that Karu gave him was coming back or was his demon powers developing?

Rouge looked at him with worry. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shadow? Shad, are you okay?"

Shadow turned to her and nodded a bit, "Sure baby, I'm fine."

Rouge looked at him with confusion, 'Since when did he start calling me...baby?' She thought something was wrong with him. Something about him didn't seem right.

He grabbed her around her waist, "Look I'm sorry for not scoring with you earlier, maybe I could make it up now."

Rouge gasped, "What? Now? I thought you didn't want to..." She was interrupted when Shadow all of a sudden kissed her. She moaned as his tongue traveled around in her mouth. When they broke away, she blushed. "Shadow..."

Shadow came for her again. He kissed and licked her neck, "You know we both want it. Come on Rouge, lets do it."

Rouge agreed she did want to do this with him for as long as she could remember. She took off her shoes then her shirt. She had no bra on, so as soon as she took off her shirt her huge breasts were revealed. She took off her pants and her black thong. She threw her clothes on the floor. She crawled over to Shadow.

He had already taken off his shirt, shoes, and coat.

She grabbed his zipper and unzipped his pants. She took them off and threw them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She then got on top of him licking around his neck. She started to kiss down to his penis. She licked the tip of it then put the whole thing in her mouth.

Shadow made a gasp. His penis was becoming erect. He felt a load coming but he prevented it until the time was right. He moaned when she started to suck on it.

Rouge took his erect penis out of her mouth and fell on her front side of the other side of the sofa sweating and panting. "Fuck me, love", she said in a soft voice.

Shadow had got on top of Rouge and stuck his erect penis in her vagina.

She screamed, "Oh Shadow!"

He kept thrusting and thrusting until he got tired. He then took his penis out her vagina. A lot of cum was around her butt, some even dripped on the floor. He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry I didn't do this before."

Rouge breathed heavily from her screaming. She turned to him still breathing hard, "Apology accepted." She then passed out and Shadow did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE PROBLEM WITH SHADOW**

That next day, Knuckles was sitting in an alleyway crying, until a green and black squirrel walked up to him.

The squirrel took her gun out her pocket and pointed it at the echidna, "Who are you? What are you doing in the Street Punks territory?"

Knuckles looked up at her with tears running down his cheeks, "Go ahead and kill me I have nothing to live for anyway."

The squirrel lowered her gun, "Wait a minute aren't you one of Hedgehog's friends?"

Knuckles stood from the ground and punched the wall, "I am not his friend!"

"You hate the guy don't you?" She sighed, "It seems that everyone hates his guts."

Knuckles looked down to the ground, "H

e stole my girlfriend from me...that bastard..."

The squirrel laughed then smirked, "It seems that we have a lot in common, echidna. We're plotting our revenge on him now. Wanna help us?"

Knuckles looked up to her, "Me apart of the Street Punks? I don't know."

"You'll have Shadow's blood on your hands guaranteed."

Knuckles did want to kill him badly, "I'll do it. I'll do it for Rouge."

The squirrel put her gun away and smiled, "My name is Zena."

"Knuckles", he held his hand out and Zena shook it.

Later at the Chaotix, even though Shadow was kicked out for good he still showed up surprising his former team.

Charmy's mouth hung open when he saw Rouge walk through the door with Shadow, "Captain Shadow!"

Shadow approached him, "Please call me Shadow now. I'm through here remember?"

"What are you doing back?" Tonya asked.

"Karu let me go", Shadow answered.

"What?" Vector couldn't believe it.

Espio didn't believe it either. He crossed his arms, 'Something's not right here. Something's different about him.'

"Did you find out what was wrong with you?" Vector asked.

Shadow nodded, "It turns out that I'm a demon just like Lord Dark."

Rouge looked over to him, "You mean that demon called Dark?"

Shadow faced Rouge with a glare, "Wait a minute. How do you know about Dark?"

Rouge started to sweat, "Well...uh I sorta snuck into your room and uh...me and guys looked at the disk while you were gone."

Shadow was full of anger, "What? I said never to look at that disk. It was strictly forbidden. I thought I made it clear."

Rouge looked down on the floor, "Sorry, Shad."

Shadow crossed his arms, "You ought to be."

"Come on Shadow, she was just worried like the rest of us. She wanted to find what you were hiding. Don't be mad with her", Espio said.

Shadow then felt a massive pain in his head. He kneeled to the floor and held it with his hand.

Rouge was worried, "Shadow?"

Shadow then stood from the floor and faced Charmy with an evil look.

Charmy got scared, "Uh, Shadow?" He looked into his menacing eyes.

Shadow then tackled Charmy to the floor with fangs appearing from his mouth. He licked his lips. He then tried to bite Charmy.

Charmy held up his arm as his only defense. He cried and screamed as Shadow bit in his arm. His blood dripped on his face, "Vector!" He cried.

Vector took out his gun from his holster and pointed it at Shadow, "Stop it, Shadow!" He then realized that Shadow was listening to him, he just kept feeding on his arm. Vector then pulled the trigger and his bullet shot into the back of Shadow's head.

Shadow got off Charmy and fell next to the bleeding Charmy's body. Shadow looked back at Vector with anger wanting to kill him instead.

Charmy ran over to Tonya and sobbed on her, "He bit me! He bit me!" He continued to cry on her.

Tonya held the bloody bee close, "You're safe now, you're going to be okay."

Rouge looked at the scared bee. She never saw Charmy this scared before, 'Shadow's demon power must be developing.'

Espio tried to talk some sense into him, "That's enough, Shadow!"

Shadow had his attention on him.

"What's wrong with you lately? You act like some kind of evil has taken over you. First you killed Maxcell now this? This has to stop. If you can't stop this yourself then we can help you. That's what friends are for. That's what they do."

Shadow looked at the blood on the floor, "Wish I could, but...so much blood..."

"Yes you can!"

Shadow looked at Espio, "Only one person can help me and that's Lord Dark."

"What? You can't trust that guy? He's some kind of monster that we don't know much about. He's probably the one filling your head with this crazy shit."

"That's not true." A voice had said.

The group looked over to the entrance and saw a black creature standing there with an evil smirk.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Who...or what is that?"

Shadow smiled looking happy to see him, "Lord Dark!"

Rouge looked over to Shadow, "That's Dark?"

Shadow ran over to him, "I think it's starting...my demon side...it's..."

"Don't worry about it, as soon as we get back to the base. I'll help your body to develop."

"Wait a minute, you're not going to take him away again are you?" Rouge asked.

"I have to or he'll kill all of you. It's not a threat it's a promise. That bee over there knows what I'm talking about."

Charmy held Tonya tighter with tears still in his eyes.

Espio took out a shuriken star, "If you want him, you'll have to go through me."

Dark smiled, "If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get. I don't wanna do this..." He then made a small whistle.

Then a big man with two chainsaws attached to his wrists came through the door with a necklace with an orange jewel in it. "You called, boss?"

Dark nodded, "Take care of these losers won't you?"

The man smiled evilly, "Yes, sir!" He walked up to the group slowly with his chainsaws running.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**A NIGHTMARE COME TO LIFE**

Dark began to lead Shadow out the door.

Espio tried to stop them, "Dark!" Then the man stepped in front of him. Espio stepped back. 'I have to save Shadow, but this ugly fucker is blocking the way.'

The man smirked, "You're going nowhere."

"Who are you?"

"I am Satar, the first demon of the fourteen demons. You can't stop us and you definitely won't stop me."

Charmy's wound was getting worse. He couldn't take the pain anymore, "I can't take it..." He then passed out on Tonya.

Tonya screamed, "Charmy!"

Satar then eyed the purple cat, "What's wrong, cat? Wanna join him?" He laughed as he walked up to her with his chainsaws still going. He then started to run up to her.

Tonya screamed loudly, "Espio!"

Espio then threw a shuriken star at his back.

Satar faced him without pain showing in his eyes, "You want some?"

"Leave Tonya alone", he said in a cold voice.

Satar ran up to him, "I'll tear off your limbs one by one!" He swung his chainsaws at Espio, but he moved before he could touch him.

Espio then took his gun and shot three rounds in the demon's arm.

The bullets went in his flesh, but he was standing there like nothing happened.

Espio's eyes widened, "What? He just stood there acting like nothing happened. Is he...immortal?"

The demon laughed once again, "Of course, us demons are for sure invincible."

The demon came at him again while Espio was taking out a knife from his belt pocket.

Before Espio could stab him, the demon came at him swinging his chainsaws at him.

The demon had finally got him in his arm.

Espio yelled in pain as the sharp chain dug deep in his flesh.

The group thought he was going to die because of his blood flying all around the room.

Espio then took the knife and stabbed the demon in his neck also cutting his necklace off without him noticing. As Espio stabbed the knife deeper in his neck Satar finally took his right chainsaw away from his arm. Espio fell to the floor with his arm on the edge of falling off. He held his injured arm, "...My arm..." he said in a hoarse voice.

Satar slung the blood from his right chainsaw. The blood splashed on the floor, "Two losers done for? Heh, that should be enough damage for the day." He then ran out the building.

Rouge saw his necklace on the floor and picked it up. She took a quick glance at it then quickly shoved it in her pocket without anyone noticing.

"Espio!" Vector shouted.

Rouge quickly rushed over to Espio's bleeding body. "Are you okay, Espio?"

Espio had tears emerging from his eyes, "My arm...I don't think I can make it..." He then passed out in his own blood.

Later Espio had awoken in a white sheeted bed in a big room with operating tools on the table beside him. He saw a purple cat look into his eyes with worry, "Espio, are you all right?" She said in a low voice.

Espio moaned a bit, "Tonya, is that you?"

The purple cat nodded, "You're in the hospital. You doing okay?"

Espio looked at his arm wrapped in gauze, "Not really. My arm hurts like hell."

"I'm sure it does. That was a close call. If the cut got any deeper then the doctor would have to cut off your arm and replace it with a metal one."

Espio sighed and was grateful that the cut was extremely deep, "That's a relief. Wait, where's Charmy? Is he safe?"

"Calm down, Es. He's next door to you, he's safe."

"I'm glad he's okay, but damn I'm just not strong enough...not like Shadow. It's my fault he got away. I'm such a weakling."

Tonya put her hand on his, "You're not weak, Espio. You're the strongest guy I know."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Don't stop being the ninja I love."

Espio blushed, "You...like me?"

She leaned over to him and kissed his forehead. Afterwards she began to leave the room leaving Espio's face in a bright red.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**HOSPITAL HORROR**

Later at Dark's base, Karu was with another demon that had white hair, white eyes, and snow white skin wearing a necklace with a white jewel in it. They were looking out the window until Satar came into the room.

Satar rushed in the room in panic, "Brother! Brother!" He shouted.

Karu sighed and turned to him, "Back so soon, Satar? I hope you killed every one of those weaklings."

Satar started to sweat, "...Well not all of them, but two out of five ain't bad."

Karu took one of his swords and held the blade up to Satar's neck, "You were suppose to kill all of them, idiot!"

The white haired demon tried to break up the fight, "Karu no, don't hurt him. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Karu sighed and put his sword back behind him, "You speak like a mindless fool, Ker but if he wants to be worthy of Lord Dark he must be strong and loyal."

Ker then looked around Satar's neck and didn't see his necklace, "Satar, what happened to your necklace?"

Satar's eyes widened, "My necklace is gone! That purple guy must've knocked it off me while we were dancing."

"You were dancing?" Ker asked stupidly.

Karu was annoyed by his stupidness, "Ker, shut up." He had his attention on Satar. He put his hands on his hips, "You do know that, that necklace is a symbol of our kind right?"

Satar nodded.

"Well get it back and finish off the rest of the Chaotix!"

"But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. The purple guy isn't dead yet, I heard he's in the hospital recovering from our battle."

Karu's eyes widened, "What! Finish him or don't come back you hear!" He began to leave the room, "Come on, Ker!"

The white haired demon followed Karu out the room.

Later that night at the hospital, Espio woke up from his two hour rest. The only reason he woke up was because he thought he heard a chainsaw noise outside his room. He didn't want to go out there, but he was curious. He put on his clothes and slowly walked out his room with his gun still in his belt loaded with nine bullets when it once held three more. He noticed there weren't any doctors or nurses in the long narrow hallway. He thought most of them had went home. When he turned to a corner surprisingly two bees had scared him causing him to draw his gun from his belt. He pointed the gun at the two bees.

The two bees screamed.

"Wait, Espio! Hold your fire! It's us Charmy and Michelle!"

Espio quickly put away his gun, "Guys? God I'm sorry, I thought you were that crazed chainsaw wielding demon."

Charmy shook his head, "Nope, just us."

"What are you two doing wandering the halls like this?"

"I thought I heard a chainsaw, so I woke Charmy. He told me about that demon man", Michelle had said.

"So you guys heard it too? I thought I was the only one."

Michelle nodded, "Charmy told me that, that demon is very dangerous. I have to admit I'm kinda scared."

"Don't worry, stay with me and you'll be okay", Espio said with a slight smile.

Michelle began to hear the chainsaw sound again. She looked down the dark hallway and noticed a huge figure approaching them slowly, "Is that one of the doctors?"

Espio looked as well. He heard the noise of the chainsaws getting closer. "That's not a doctor." He grabbed Michelle's hand, "Let's go!" He led Michelle down a different hallway with Charmy following them.

The dark figure began to run after them.

Soon Espio, Michelle and Charmy came to a dead end.

"Damn, a dead end", Espio said.

"You can say that again", Charmy said trying to add humor.

Michelle began to cough in her hand.

Charmy turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"I doubt it", a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Satar with an evil smile on his face.

"It's Satar!" Charmy shouted.

The demon then ran up to them with his chainsaws in a stabbing position, but they moved out the way causing him to stick his right chainsaw in the wall. The chainsaw was in the wall deep and Satar had a hard time getting it out.

That was their chance to run for it.

Espio, Michelle, and Charmy ran into an empty patient's room. They locked the door and put big heavy objects in front of the door.

Michelle started to worry, "Do you think that'll stop him?"

Espio shook his head, "Don't think so, but it should hold him off for a while.

"I'm scared."

Espio tried not to make matters worse, but he had no clue what to say to her, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you."

Michelle smiled a bit.

Charmy then screamed startling Espio and Michelle.

Espio quickly looked over to him, "Charmy, what is it?"

Charmy pointed to the floor shaking in fear.

Espio looked on the floor and saw a corpse of a man with different parts of his body cut out.

Michelle screamed as well and started to cry, "Oh my god, it's one of the doctors..." she said as she was sobbing.

"He...killed them...he killed all the doctors...damn that demon", Espio said as he clinched his fists.

Then the door all of a sudden flung open. Satar made his appearance through the door, "Think you can get rid of me that easily?" He was ready to strike his chainsaws down into Espio once again, until Michelle stepped in front of him and sliced his right chainsaw off his wrist with the emergency axe.

Satar yelled in pain as his blood flooded out of his wrist and rapidly dripped to the floor.

Espio, Michelle, and Charmy then easily ran pass him and headed for the elevator to exit the hospital.

When they got to the exit, Espio struggled to open the door. "Damn it! The door's electronically locked."

Charmy had tears in his eyes, "We won't make it."

Espio grabbed a wheelchair and threw it towards the window beside the door.

The window shattered into little bits of glass.

He quickly jumped through the broken window with Michelle and Charmy following behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**SATAR'S PUNISHMENT**

Later that night at the Chaotix, Tonya was doing research on the fourteen demons while Rouge was secretly admiring the orange jewel in the necklace that Satar dropped.

Vector walked over to Tonya, "Find anything?"

"It says here that back in the past fourteen siblings gathered to go on a killing spree. Once they were caught, they were immediately executed."

Rouge then got interested in the conversation. She put the necklace away and ran over to them, "How did they die?"

Tonya faced her, "They were hanged."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Serves them right."

Tonya read more information on the computer screen, "It says here that they killed over two hundred people."

Rouge's eyes widened, "Two hundred people? That's unbelievable."

"Wait, didn't you say they were executed?" Vector asked.

Tonya nodded, "yeah."

"But that's impossible if they died years ago, then how did they come back to life?"

"It couldn't be Nails, she would never mess with the dead like that", Rouge thought.

"Dark obviously revived them. He would do anything to remove us from his evil plans", Tonya said.

Vector agreed with Tonya's theory. He then heard panting coming from the doorway. He looked over and saw Espio with Michelle and Charmy. "Espio, what are you doing out the hospital so early?"

Tonya ran towards Espio and hugged him tightly, "Espio!"

Espio hugged her back, "I take it that you missed me the last few hours?"

"What happened?" Vector asked.

Espio answered tiredly, "Satar followed me and killed everyone in the hospital."

"What? I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, but unfortunate for him we got away."

Tonya leaned on him, "My poor Espio."

Vector slammed his fists down on the desk, "That's it! This thing must be stopped!"

"But how? Espio shot three rounds in the guy and he was still swinging those chainsaws around like a madman", Charmy said.

Rouge walked up to Espio with an advanced looking gun in her hands. She held it up to Espio, "This was for Shadow, but since he isn't here to help us you'll have to do it. You have to kill that demon."

Espio took the gun from her and looked at it for a couple of seconds, "What is it?"

"It's a new weapon I came up with. It's called the Z-X. You can use it against Satar."

Espio smiled at her, "Thanks, Rouge."

Rouge smiled back. She was glad to help a friend.

Tonya looked into Espio's yellow eyes and her lips slowly met his.

Rouge watched as the new lovers shared their first kiss. It made her miss Shadow even more. She even wondered if he was still alive.

Tonya finally broke away from him, "Be careful okay?"

Espio nodded, "Sure, but one thing. Where is he?"

Then an orange glow came from Rouge's pocket.

Michelle noticed the glow, "Rouge, what's glowing in your pocket?"

Rouge then noticed the glow as well. She took the glowing necklace out her pocket and showed it to everybody.

"Rouge, you had that necklace the whole time and didn't show it to us?" Vector said shocked. "Give it to me." He held out his hand.

Rouge slowly placed the necklace in Vector's hand and sighed, "There goes another precious jewel."

Tonya was annoyed by Rouge's obsessions with jewelry, "You are pathetic."

Rouge looked over to Tonya in anger, "Shut up!"

Vector studied the jewel's glow, "I don't understand."

Charmy began to look at it, "Hmm, it looks like it can track any demon in a great distance."

"You think?"

Charmy nodded, "Yeah."

Espio took the necklace away from Vector and held it in the air, "If this leads to Satar, I'm going." He looked at Michelle, "By the way Michelle, thanks for the save back there."

Michelle smiled, "You're welcome."

He began to leave out the door with Rouge's new gun in his holster. He turned to his team one last time, "I'll be back...I promise."

Later on the dark streets, Espio was still trying to look for Satar with the necklace until he heard a laugh coming above him. He looked up and saw a huge dark figure sitting on the rooftop of an old supermarket. "Satar.." he muttered.

"Heh, looking for me?" He jumped down and confronted Espio. "Ready to dance?"

Espio pulled out the Z-X and pointed it at Satar, "I thought you'd never ask."

Satar swung his remaining left chainsaw at Espio. He was still injured from Michelle cutting his right chainsaw off his wrist. "You won't get away this time."

Espio kept dodging his chainsaw, but he didn't know how long he could keep it up.

Satar soon got tired a little and eased up on swinging his chainsaw so much.

Espio then thought it was the perfect time. He pointed the gun at Satar's head and pulled the trigger. Then a red bullet came from the barrel and made an impact in Satar's forehead. The bullet made a beeping sound as it hit his forehead. Espio figured it was detonator. As the detonator exploded the demon's head exploded from the inside and blood arose from his eye sockets, and mouth.

The demon fell to the ground dead.

Espio put the gun back in his holster, "One down, thirteen more to go."


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**KARU'S BATTLE**

After Espio's fight with Satar, Karu stood from a tall building rooftop watching Espio walk away from Satar's dead body. He felt anger rise in him as he glared at Espio walking away.

Later at Dark's base, Karu barged into Dark's room with anger. "Dark!"

Dark was sitting in his desk chair looking outside his window looking at the bright moon shine through his window. Shadow was in the room as well just leaning against the wall thinking about some things. Dark turned to Karu calmly, "What is it? You seemed troubled."

Karu slammed his fists down on his desk, "You're damn right I'm troubled! If you haven't heard the bad news already Satar is dead!"

Dark sighed, "Is that all?"

"Let me get this straight. You don't seem to give a shit when my brother just died, is that it?"

"Calm down, Karu. I know you're upset, but I expected him to die. The Chaotix aren't what they always seem you know."

Dark's words weren't helping Karu's pain, it only made him madder than he was. Karu pulled Dark towards him and forced him to look into Karu's threatening eyes, "Listen to me, demon..." He couldn't continue when he felt a sharp point touching his neck. His eyes looked over and saw a black creature having his sharp claws on his neck. "What the fuck is that thing?"

Dark smirked, "That is my second in command of the demon army."

"You mean...it's that...hedgehog?"

Dark nodded, "Yes, I spent some time with him while no one was around. He can now transform into his demon form anytime he wants."

Karu could hear the creature's deep growl.

Dark's smirk was still showing, "You'd better let me go or things could get...messy."

Karu quickly let go of Dark. Once he did the creature's claw was removed from his neck.

The creature leaned against the wall again, having his eyes fixed on Karu.

Karu faced Dark, "Fine, if you're not going to do anything about Satar's death then I will." He left the room in rage.

That next morning at the Chaotix, Espio came through the door tired from last night's fight. He yawned and stretched. He walked up to Tonya's desk and kissed Tonya on the cheek, "Good morning."

"You too. You look tired."

"You know I am. Fighting fourteen demons can be hard work."

"I hope all of them aren't as powerful like the first one."

Just thinking about it gave Espio a headache, "God, I hope not."

"Good morning, Espio!" A childish voice shouted.

Espio looked over and saw Charmy fly up to him, "Hey Charmy, where's Michelle?"

"She's back at the hospital. Satar only killed the doctors that worked the night shift. Michelle said she didn't want to go back there, but I told her you had killed the demon and still she didn't want to go. She must have been really scared that night if she didn't want to go back to the hospital."

"I'm glad your sis is okay. She'll feel like herself in a couple of days."

Charmy nodded, "I hope so."

Vector had walked over to the group, "Hey guys."

Espio greeted back, "Hey, Vec. Have you seen Rouge?"

Vector shook his head, "No, she didn't come in today. She must be a little worried about Shadow."

Espio looked down on the floor, "It's my fault Dark got to him. I just hope he's okay."

"I don't!"

Espio, Tonya, and Vector faced Charmy with confusion.

"Why not, Charmy?" Tonya asked.

"He...bit me and I'll never forgive him for that!" He shouted with anger.

Vector hit his head, "That's right. I guess you're still mad with him for that huh?"

"Damn straight! I hope he burns in the deepest depths of hell!" Charmy had never been this angry at Shadow before.

"Damn, if Rouge heard you say those things about him around her, she would kick your scrawny ass", Espio said with a little chuckle.

"I don't care!" Charmy shouted again.

"Calm down, Charms. God you're giving me a headache", Vector said as he held his head.

Then a familiar figure bursted through the door.

Everyone looked over to the doorway and saw Karu holding four swords. Two in each hand. He looked at them with a glare.

"He seems upset", Tonya noticed.

Karu looked over to Espio, "You...you killed my brother." He said in a voice filled with hate.

Espio tried not to make him even more upset, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did but I had to do it or he would've killed even more innocent people."

"That was kinda the point when Dark resurrected us in the first place. You killed Satar now I'm gonna kill you." He ran towards Espio swinging his four swords around.

Espio tried to dodge all four swords at once, but he lost his balance and fell on the floor. He quickly took out the Z-X from his holster and tried to fire at Karu, but Karu took the bottom of his sword and hit the gun out of his hand.

The gun slid over to the other side of the room in a great distance from Espio.

Karu began to strike his swords down at Espio until a sharp blade cut him in the back. He took his attention away from Espio and faced the person responsible. He looked over to Tonya. "Woman, you have the nerve." He slowly walked over to her.

Tonya quivered in fear as he came closer. She saw Espio trying to get the gun in time, 'Hurry, Espio.'

When Espio finally got to the gun he pointed it at Karu's back and pulled the trigger. The red bullet hit Karu's back.

In a matter of seconds the bullet exploded inside of Karu and soon his dead body dropped in front of Tonya.

Espio walked over to Karu's body and took his necklace with the yellow jewel in it.

Tonya sighed with relief and fell on the floor.

Later at the lake, Rouge was sitting on the green grass thinking about Shadow. 'Where are you?'

"Rouge?" A deep voice called.

Rouge looked over to the person and saw a black and red hedgehog standing beside her. She couldn't believe it. "Shadow? You're okay?"

The hedgehog made an evil smirk, "Miss me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE RETURN OF SHADOW**

Rouge quickly stood from the ground, ran towards Shadow and hugged him, "Shadow, I'm so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

Shadow hugged her back, "So did I. I just had to see you again."

She broke away from him, "What happened?"

"I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Transform into my demon form."

Rouge was a little shocked to hear that from him, "Can you control it?"

"Yeah with the help of Lord Dark."

Rouge put her hands on her hips, "You have to stop calling Dark Lord Dark. It's getting annoying and how do you know that Dark even trained you?"

"If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be standing here right now."

She did agree on that, "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"I'll even show you."

Rouge backed away a bit, "Okay." She was a little afraid of seeing Shadow in his full demon form for the first time.

Shadow then kneeled to the ground holding his sides as if he was in pain. He then grew transparent wings coming from his back, sharp fangs appeared from his mouth, sharp claws were formed on his hands, his tail became longer, he grew horns on his head, and his eyes were piercing red.

Rouge shook in fear. She hoped that he wouldn't harm her.

Shadow noticed Rouge backing away. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." He walked up to her and took her hand, "It's all right."

Rouge then realized he wasn't going to kill her. Dark had really done it. She then hugged the creature in happiness.

Shadow then transformed back into himself and hugged her back.

Later Shadow and Rouge were sitting under a tree talking about the fourteen demons.

Rouge decided to tell him the great news, "Espio killed one of the fourteen demons last night."

Shadow tried to act surprised, "Really?"

Rouge nodded, "Yeah, it was because of my newest weapon."

Shadow seemed interested, "And what is that?"

Rouge took out a blueprint of the gun she made. She let Shadow look at it. "It's called the Z-X. It has an explosive bullet that can kill any demon."

Shadow studied the gun. Nothing seemed flawless in it except the lack of capacity. It only held three bullets at a time. 'This is not half bad. She's really outdone herself. What a powerful weapon.' He looked at her while she was looking at the clouds in the blue sky. 'Maybe Lord Dark has use for her.' When Rouge turned to face him, he started to sweet talk her, "I'm impressed with your creation, Rouge. You were born to make weaponry." He handed the blueprint back to her.

She smiled and placed the blueprint in her pocket, "You're so sweet."

Shadow placed his hand on hers, "Rouge, I have to ask you an important question."

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell anyone I came back."

"Why?"

"I must work for Lord Dark. He said it's in my blood."

"But what about the Chaotix?"

"I'm fired remember?"

Rouge then remembered that day when Vector fired him for killing someone. "Are you going to fight against us?"

"Not you, but them."

Rouge took her hand away from his, "You can't! They're your friends! You can't fight them!"

"Why not? Espio keeps shooting me with his gun, Vector is pissed that I killed Maxcell, Charmy hates me I'm sure, and Tonya...I can't think of anything about her at the moment."

"No Shadow, you can't and if you do try to fight against Espio I know he'll have no choice, but to kill you with the Z-X and that's what I'm afraid of. Shad, I don't want you to die." She began to close her eyes and started to cry until she felt lips meeting hers. She opened her eyes and faced Shadow with sadness, "...Shadow..."

Shadow looked into her eyes with pity, "You'll never lose me, Rouge. Remember that."

"I love you, Shadow."

"And I love you", he pushed her on the grass and got on top of her. He whispered in her ear, "Make love to me."

She was about to obey his command until a bullet had shot into the tree they were next too.

Shadow quickly got off of Rouge's body and faced the one responsible. He saw a red echidna with a shotgun in his hands along with Lance, Zena, and Appex. His eyes widened, "Knuckles...you're with...them?"

Knuckles glared at Shadow, "I saw what you were doing with her. You're gonna pay for taking Rouge from me."

Rouge sighed, "Knuckles, get a life! I don't love you okay? Just go back to Angel Island and protect that stupid jewel of yours!"

"But why him?"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips, "Because unlike you, I have someone I can hang with."

Knuckles knew it was hopeless to change Rouge's mind. He looked into her eyes with anger, "Fine, if you choose him over me then I'll kill you too."

Rouge gasped as Knuckles pointed the gun at her.

As Knuckles was about to pull the trigger, Shadow ran up to him and pushed him to the ground causing Knuckles to drop the gun on the ground. Shadow held his wrists down on the ground, "How dare you try to harm my girlfriend", he said in anger.

"Your girlfriend! She was my lover before you ever admitted your feelings to her!"

"I met her first!"

"What difference does that make!"

Zena saw Knuckles struggling to get out of Shadow's grip. She felt like helping him, but she turned to Lance for permission. She looked over to Lance, "Should we help him?"

Lance smiled and shook his head, "I think he wants us to stay out." He started to walk away, "Come on, he's gonna die anyway...just like Maxcell."

It made Zena sad to think about Maxcell at the time. She followed Lance and Appex with some tears in her eyes.

Knuckles finally got the strength to push Shadow off him. He kicked the hedgehog off him.

Shadow fell to the ground but quickly got back up.

Knuckles looked back at the Street Punks, but they weren't there. "What? I can't believe they abandoned me."

"Because they knew you were going to die", Shadow said with a smirk.

"Ha! Like I'd lose to the likes of you!"

Shadow made a deep laugh

It sent a shiver down Knuckles' spine to hear Shadow laugh like that.

"You are a fool to say that to me, Knuckles the Echidna." Shadow said with an evil smile.

"What are you saying?"

"You'll see.." Shadow's hand formed into a claw with razor sharp tips. He then ran up to Knuckles and stabbed him through the stomach with it. His claw went directly through his stomach. Blood covered his whole hand.

Knuckles' eyes were wide open filled with shock and pain. His bloody body fell to the ground. Knuckles faced Rouge once more. His voice fell hoarse, "I can't believe you fell in love with a monster..." His eyes then slowly closed and he painfully fell unconscious.

Rouge was terrified by the way Knuckles died. She slowly looked over to Shadow and saw him licking blood from his hand. 'He is a monster', she thought. She then saw him kneel down to Knuckles' body and started to devour on his insides. Rouge couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't watch that horrid thing happen to a friend she once knew. "Stop it, Shadow!" She shouted.

Shadow took his fangs out of Knuckles' body and faced her, "What's wrong?"

She began to cry, "You."

He walked over to her, "What do you mean?"

"You killed Knuckles..."

"He deserved it and you know it."

"You're eating him! What are you some kind of cannibal!"

He crossed his arms, "I'm a demon, that's what I do."

"Knuckles is right, you are a monster!"

"If you're thinking about running away from me, you know I'll just come after you."

"And...kill me?" She asked nervously.

He shook his head slightly, "I'll love you no matter what. I would never kill you nor think about it." He put his hand on her butt and slid it down to her thigh.

Rouge made a slight gasp. She moved away from him, "Don't touch me!" She then ran away from him.

Shadow glared at her while she was running away, 'You can't run from me forever. I'll come back for you.' He then his back and began to walk away in the opposite direction.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**DEMON 3 KER DEMON OF LIGHT**

Later that night on the dark streets, the white demon, Ker was crying over the deaths of his two brothers. He was just sitting on a bus stop bench crying his heart out, "...Satar...Karu..." He sobbed. "I can't believe you're dead. I feel so lonely without you guys." He continued to cry. While he was crying, a police officer was walking by him until he noticed him crying. He got curious and sat beside him. "What's wrong?"

Ker looked up to him with tears dripping from his face.

Once Ker turned to him, the officer thought he was a freak because of his snow white hair and skin. His eyes were even pure white. 'What the hell...'

Ker started to wipe his tears away, "My brothers..."

"What about your brothers?"

"Satar and Karu are dead."

"Who killed them?"

"I don't want to mention names or I'll be receiving more guilt than I had."

"Guilt?"

Ker tried to explain nervously, "You see officer, I...kill too."

The police officer seemed more interested, "You kill people?"

Ker nodded slightly, "Yes, but on accident."

"Killing people is no accident and no game, boy." He took out handcuffs from his belt, "I need you to come with me calmly."

Ker started to get scared, "Are you going to arrest me, officer?"

"Of course I am. You just confessed that you kill people so I'm taking you in."

Ker stood from the bench and started to back away from him slowly.

The officer followed him, "Come on before I have to use force."

Ker shook his head, "No, I don't wanna go."

The officer quickly grabbed his wrist, "I said get over here, freak!"

All of a sudden anger started to build up in Ker, "Did you just call me a freak, officer?"

"Yeah I did."

Ker's white eyes started to glow, "I hate being called a freak! That word makes me so angry!" Then a white beam shot from his eyes and struck through the police officer's head.

The officer fell to the ground with a bleeding head.

Ker's eyes stopped glowing and he then realized what he did to the police officer. He looked at the body in sadness, "What have I done?" He looked around him to see if anyone saw him, but no one was around especially during the night. He quickly ran out of sight before anyone saw him.

That next day, Charmy came into the Chaotix rushing. Looking as though he had some important information to say. He flew up to Vector full of energy, "Boss! Boss!"

Vector sighed and tried to listen what he had to say, "What is it, Charms?"

"Did you hear the news this morning?"

"No, why?"

"A cop was killed last night!"

"What else is new?"

"The way he was killed, it was like some kind of burn mark that went directly through his head!"

Vector was shocked, "What!"

"That's what happened."

Vector still couldn't believe it, "Are you sure?"

Charmy nodded, "Yeah."

Vector thought for a moment, "It could be another demon."

"Demon?" Espio said as he came into the main lobby.

Charmy faced him, "Yeah a police officer was killed last night and Vector thinks it's another demon."

Espio sighed, "Figures...have you guys seen Rouge?"

Vector shook his head, "No, she's still not here."

"Damn, I need her! Whenever you need that woman the most she disappears on yea."

"Why do you need her?" Charmy asked.

"Because the Z-X needs bullets and I don't know where she keeps the ammo. I only have one bullet left and if I have to fight fourteen demons with one I'm in big trouble."

"I agree with you, Es. She's upset about Shadow I know but still she needs to come back and resume her original duties. That's it I'm calling that bat", Vector picked up the phone from Tonya's desk and started to call Rouge.

Charmy looked around, "Espio, where's Tonya?"

"She went out for supplies", Espio said.

Charmy started to worry about her, "I hope she's okay."

Later on the streets of Tech City, Tonya was carrying a bag full of office supplies. She was annoyed by Espio's commands, "Do this, Tonya do that, Tonya. Men I swear! Just because Espio is Shadow's best friend doesn't mean that he's third in command", she muttered under her breath. "Next time it's going to be go jump off a cliff, Tonya." She then heard screaming coming from the alley. She looked over to the dark passageway, "What was that?" She slowly walked into the alley. She set down the bag full of supplies near the entrance. She then saw three teenagers laying on the trashy ground with blood covered all on their bodies. "Oh my god", she said softly. She took her eyes off the bodies and looked ahead. She saw a person wearing a black cloak exposing his long white hair. She didn't see his face because he was facing the wall. It seemed that he was crying. She slowly walked up to him, "Hey you what's wrong?"

The man faced her with tears, "I...didn't mean it..."

The strange man scarred Tonya. She was shocked by his white eyes and white skin. She looked at the teenagers again, "Did you do this?" She noticed the white jewel in his necklace.

The man nodded, "It was an accident. They called me a freak. I hate being called a freak."

Tonya then took out her fan and held the blade near the man's neck.

"What are you doing?" He asked frightened.

"About to kill you, demon."

"No, please don't kill me. My name is Ker I'm the third of the fourteen demons."

"Yeah I noticed."

"It's true I killed them ,but I didn't mean to. I don't want to hurt people, but when I get angry I can't control myself."

Tonya lowered her weapon. She felt sorry for Ker, thinking that he wasn't like the rest. "You're not...evil?"

"Suppose to be, but I don't want to harm anyone."

Tonya put away her weapon and took the demon's hand. She helped him off the ground, "I have some friends that can help you."

"Really?"

Tonya nodded with a smile.

When Tonya and Ker finally arrived to the Chaotix everyone was shocked to see the demon she had with her.

Charmy was confused at the moment, "Who's that frea..."

Tonya quickly ran over to him and covered his mouth, "Don't say that or he'll kill you!"

Charmy made a gulp, "Kill me?"

"Tonya, what the hell were you thinking!" Vector shouted.

Espio took out the Z-X and pointed it at the demon, "I only have one bullet, but I have a feeling this will be easy."

Tonya ran in front of the demon, "Espio, don't do it!"

Espio lowered the gun, "Why not?"

"He isn't evil...well a little but he can't help it."

"But Tonya he works for Dark and anyone who works for Dark is an enemy especially the fourteen demons." He pointed the gun at Ker again.

Ker gasped, "Tonya, are you going to let him shoot me?"

Tonya faced Ker with sadness, "Of course not." She didn't know if she would keep that promise.

Espio was getting impatient, "Tonya, no time for games. Get out of the way."

"No, I won't let you!"

"It's for the best. I'm not doing this because I want to, I'm doing this because I have to and I care about you."

Tonya had tears in her eyes, " I understand, but can't we do this another way?"

Espio shook his head, "I can't. He can't control himself he must die."

Tears started to run down her cheeks. Tonya then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Ker with a slight smile on his face.

"I'll do it. You're the first person that have been nice to me and I appreciated that."

Tonya smiled at him, "You're welcome, Ker." She moved away from Espio's aim.

Espio once again pointed the gun at Ker and pulled the trigger. The red bullet fired from the gun and hit Ker in the head.

Ker fell to the floor bleeding from his head.

The necklace he was wearing dropped to the floor.

Tonya picked the necklace up from the floor and held it close to her, 'Maybe not all demons are bad.'


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**ON THE VERGE OF DYING**

Later that night at Rouge's house, Rouge was asleep in her bed not knowing the demon form of Shadow had came through her window. Once he stepped into her bedroom he transformed back into his normal self. He looked over to Rouge sleeping peacefully in her bed. He walked over to her and stared at her beauty for a moment. He got on top of her and started to kiss her.

Rouge felt his tongue slip in and she immediately woke up noticing him kissing her. She started to scream.

Shadow took his lips away from hers, "Awake?"

"What are you doing in my house!"

"The window was open", he said calmly.

She struggled to get him off her, but it was no use, "Get off me!"

"What? I can't see my lover for once."

"Shut up and leave! I don't want to see you again!"

"Don't deny me, Rouge. You still love me I know it."

"My heart belongs to the old Shadow", she said sadly.

"I'm still Shadow just...stronger and..."

"More of a jerk", she finished.

He laughed a bit, "A jerk huh? Is that what you think of me?"

"To be honest, yes."

Shadow moved on to a different subject, "Anyway this isn't the reason why I came. I hope you know that I'm the leader of the fourteen demons."

Rouge's eyes widened, "You were the one sending these demons?"

He nodded, "Dark resurrected them for me to lead them. Your friends are in a real jam. Without the Z-X the demons will be taking over the city in no time."

Rouge then forgot to give Espio more bullets, "Oh my god! Why are you telling me this?"

He got off her and walked over to the window and transformed into his demon form again. He spread his wings and looked over to her with a smile, "I told you before I love you." He flew out the open window.

Rouge quickly jumped out of bed, ran over to the window and watched him fly into the dark night.

That next day at the park a man with red hair leaning back with a giant axe on his back wearing a black cloak and a necklace with a red jewel in it was sitting on a bench looking at parents spend time with their kids. "Look at those foolish mortals", he muttered. "How pathetic, acting as though they have unlimited happiness. I wonder if they even know what death is." He stood from the bench and took the axe off his back. He smirked, "Maybe I should show them."

Back at the Chaotix, Tonya was typing something on her computer until she saw three of the demon's necklaces glowing on her desk. "What the? Vector, another one!" She shouted.

The rest of the gang came into the main lobby while gathering weapons.

"No, we can't. The Z-X needs ammo", Espio said.

Charmy looked over to Vector, "What are we gonna do, Vector?"

"We keep fighting that thing until we kill it", Vector said bravely.

Tonya put her hands on her hips, "And if we don't?"

Vector sighed, "We die."

Espio made a huge gulp, "Die?"

Vector grabbed the white necklace and ran towards the door, "Lets go!"

When the Chaotix made it to the park, they were shocked to see half of the people of the park laying on the ground slaughtered.

Espio's eyes widened, "Whoa, everyone's...dead."

Tonya looked at the children dying along their parent's side with blooding gushing out their heads by a deep cut to the skull. "How awful..."

They then heard screaming coming from the woods. They ran into the woods and soon enough they found the demon with a huge axe in his hands slicing at a child to death with it.

"Hey knock it off, demon!" Vector shouted.

The demon slowly faced the group with blood dripping from the blade of his axe. "More weaklings?"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Verge the fourth of the fourteen demons. You can't stop me. I am unbeatable."

Charmy put his hands on his hips, "Yeah right."

Espio took out the Z-X and pointed it at the demon. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "What the?" He hit his head, "I forgot! I'm out of bullets!"

Verge then ran up to Espio and swung his axe at him.

Espio fell to the ground but got up quickly because the demon swung his axe at him once more.

The axe hit the ground and was stuck in the ground for a short time. Verge struggled to get the axe out the ground.

While he was doing that Espio had no idea what to do.

"Espio!" A woman called.

Espio looked behind him and saw Rouge with three red bullets in her hand. "Rouge!" He shouted in happiness.

"Catch!" She threw the bullets over to him.

Espio jumped up and successfully caught them. He took out the Z-X and started to reload the gun. He knew Verge would get his axe out the ground sooner or later. After when he put the three bullets in the gun, Verge pulled his bloody axe out the ground and ran towards Espio swinging his axe at him.

Espio quickly pointed the gun at the demon and fired. The red bullets struck Verge in the chest and the demon's chest bursted from the inside. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground dying painfully.

Espio ran over to Rouge.

Rouge looked at Espio sadly, "I'm sorry I was late."

Espio smiled, "You couldn't have shown up at a better time."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**DARKNESS SURROUNDS US ALL**

Later that night at Dark's base in the dining room, a demon with dark blue hair with a dark blue jewel in his necklace around his neck was speaking with his brother.

His brother was a demon with black hair and a black jewel in his necklace. "This seems bad, Deminse. Our siblings are dying by each waking moment."

"Got that right. I don't know what Dark is thinking."

"But Dark was the one who resurrected us. He wants us to help take over the city."

"Yeah by killing our brothers and sisters. Heh, some leader..."

Shadow then came into the room startling the two demons, "Deminse, Baz I didn't know you two were here."

Baz started to look around the room nervously, "We're not doing anything special just...talking."

"Talking?" Shadow knew they were talking about Dark behind his back. He reached for a wine bottle on the table.

The two demons nodded.

Deminse seemed annoyed by Shadow's presence, "What are you doing here?"

Shadow walked up to the two demons, "Just getting something to drink." He took a sip of the wine. "As Baz said before Deminse, if it weren't for Dark you wouldn't be here right now."

Deminse was surprised to hear him say that, "How did you know that?"

Shadow shrugged, "Demon hearing? He turned to the black haired demon, "Baz."

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Tomorrow I want the Chaotix dead."

"Sure."

"And whatever you do, don't touch the bat. Got it?"

Baz nodded, "Yes, Shadow." He turned his back about to walk away.

"And Baz..."

Baz looked back at Shadow, "Yes, sir?"

"Don't call me Shadow. Call me Darkness." He tightened his grip around the wine bottle and soon the glass shattered, spilling wine on the floor along with the broken glass.

That next day at the Chaotix, Rouge was walking towards Espio with ten red bullets in her hand. She handed it to Espio, "Here, use these wisely okay?"

Espio took the bullets and placed them in his belt, "Sure. Uh Rouge, are you okay?"

"About what?"

"Kinda hard to say...about Shadow."

Rouge then began to think about Shadow, "Oh him, um I'm okay. I know that he's all right. He's a big boy he can take care of himself", she crossed her arms. Just bringing up his name made her upset. She still couldn't believe that Shadow would kill his own friends for some powerful unknown demon. It made her sad to think about him. Her true lover gone to the dark side. She couldn't hide her emotions from Espio any longer so she ran into the basement to cry.

Espio stood there confused. He turned to Tonya, "What's wrong with her?"

Tonya placed her hands on her hips, "She still misses Shadow, I thought that was obvious."

"She said she didn't."

"She was trying to hide her feelings. Poor Rouge I wish we could do something."

"Something's wrong."

Tonya faced Espio, "What?"

"We haven't seen Shadow at all and Rouge acts like she had. She's not sad because Dark took Shadow away, she's sad because she thinks Shadow is on his side."

"That's not true. We haven't seen Shadow at all, we don't know that."

Espio looked at the four necklaces, "She does." He then noticed the jewels glowing in the necklaces. "We got another one."

Charmy came into the main lobby with Vector, "Another demon?"

Espio nodded.

"We gotta get Rouge", Vector looked at the basement door about to call her until Espio held his arm.

Espio shook his head, "No, we can't. Let her stay. She doesn't want to come."

Vector sighed, "Fine, let's just go."

Later the glowing red necklace led the Chaotix to the city that looked halfway destroyed. They saw some of the people running from something. The group looked ahead of them to see what they were running from. They saw someone approach them with a bloody whip that had electricity coming from it.

The stranger laughed, "Nothing better than fresh destruction in the morning."

"Who are you?" Tonya demanded.

"I am Baz the fifth of the fourteen demons."

Charmy sighed, "We only wanted to know your name not your life story."

Baz smirked, "You like jokes don't yea kid?"

Espio pointed the Z-X at him, "Time send you where you belong."

Baz made an evil smile, 'Not so fast...'

When Espio was about to fire, Baz's whip had knocked the gun out his hand. "Damn it!" He held his bruised hand in pain. He saw his gun lying on the asphalt. He ran to it trying to reach it until Baz's whip had gotten to it before him.

The whip picked it up and the gun landed in Baz's hand. He stared at it for a moment, "Looks like you need this." He tightened his grip around the gun and smashed it with his strength.

The group gasped.

Charmy started to panic, "Oh no he broke the Z-X we're done for!" He started to scream and fly around in circles.

Vector tried to stay calm, "Don't worry maybe we can defeat him without the Z-X." He started to crack his knuckles.

"Are you mad? He's gonna slaughter us before we even touch him!" Espio was starting to panic as well.

Baz's evil smile still appeared on his face, "Fools, you'd be committing suicide if you actually went up against me." He then raised his whip in the air and swing it at Espio.

Espio was hit with a major voltage of electricity. He fell to the ground with misery, looking like he couldn't get up.

"Espio!" Tonya screamed.

"Wanna join him?" Baz raised his whip again but before he could hit her with it something made an impact in the back of his head. Then blood has risen out of his mouth. He fell to the ground dead.

Espio got off the ground with the help of Tonya, "Who did that?" He looked ahead and saw a white bat holding another Z-X in her hand. He smiled a bit, "Rouge..."

She ran over to them with a smile, "Hey guys."

"Hey Rouge, you made another Z-X?"

She handed the gun to Espio, "I was planning to make extras for the rest of us so we all could defeat the demons, but it does take a while you'll have to be patient."

Espio nodded, "Sure." He looked over to Charmy still screaming his head off. "Charmy, the demon's dead!"

Charmy stopped screaming, "Really? We won?"

Espio nodded.

Charmy jumped in the air, "Yay! We win!"

Espio shook his head in annoyance, "That bee."

"Enjoy your victory while you can", a deep voice said.

The Chaotix looked around until Vector saw a black hedgehog standing on a car roof with his arms crossed. He pointed to him, "There!"

Everyone looked over to him and gasped, "Shadow!"

Shadow made an evil smirk, "Surprised to see me?"

"Shadow, where have you been?" Espio asked. "We were worried about you."

"You shouldn't. I'm fine."

"What's going on with you? Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I was busy serving Lord Dark."

Espio's eyes widened, "What! You work for him now!"

Shadow nodded slightly.

"But why?" Tonya asked.

"He needs me to conquer the world and I'm going to help him."

Charmy was filled with rage, "Why you!" He tried to fly over to him to hit him, but Vector held him back.

Shadow laughed evilly, "Go ahead, let the boy go." His fangs were showing during his laugh.

"Shadow..." Rouge said in a broken voice.

Shadow looked over to her, "Rouge...my love."

Rouge clinched her fists, "Don't call me that! I am not your lover!"

Shadow shook his head slightly, "Whatever you say."

"What do you want!" Vector shouted.

Shadow looked over to him, "Nothing really I just wanted to see how you were doing. I see that you killed Baz already. Heh, that didn't take long."

"Yeah well tell Dark that he needs to do a lot better than that to stop us!"

"I'll give him that message." He looked over to Rouge once more. He jumped off the car and ran over to her. He looked into her green eyes. He held her close, "I'm going to make love to you once more whenever I'm off duty."

Rouge struggled to get out of his grip, "Let me go!" She screamed.

Espio ran up to him, "Leave her alone, Shadow!"

Shadow saw him reaching out for Rouge. His short tail changed into a long tail and hit Espio away from them.

Espio fell on the ground. He looked over to Shadow with a glare.

The others decided to stay back because of Shadow's new strength.

Shadow had his attention back on Rouge, "I told you I would be back for you and I will just not now. You'll never know if I'm with you and when you let your guard down with that Z-X..." He whispered in her ear, "I'm going to fuck you hard."

Rouge didn't want to hear anymore. She took her hand and slapped him in the face.

Shadow let her go. He held his burning cheek, "I'll see you then." He then ran out of their sight.

Rouge kneeled to the ground crying.

Tonya looked over to her sadly, "Rouge, what did he say?"

Rouge looked from the ground and glared, "Fuck him..." she said hoarsely. "Fuck him...Fuck him! FUCK HIM!"


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**JEALOUSLY**

That next day at the Chaotix, Tonya was looking at the five jewels in the necklaces. She tried to figure out what they stood for.

Espio was trying to help her.

Tonya then noticed something, "Mm, this is very odd."

"What is?" Espio was still looking at the necklaces.

"I've noticed that the jewels have uneven edges."

Espio shrugged, "So."

"It looks very suspicious. They look like a piece of something, but I don't know what."

Espio noticed Rouge staring out the window. He decided to walk over to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly looked over to him, "Espio." She stared at his hand on her shoulder. After Shadow's words from yesterday, she never wanted to be touched by a man at the moment.

Espio quickly removed his hand away from her shoulder, "You okay?"

Rouge sighed sadly, "Fine." She looked out the window again.

Espio could tell she was heartbroken more than ever, "I know I shouldn't ask, but what did he say to you that made you so upset?"

Rouge had tears in her eyes, "He-he threatened to rape me..."

"What! I can't believe him! What a sick bastard!"

Rouge turned to Espio, "Don't worry about it, Espio. I'll be fine. It's my problem not yours."

"I know but still we have to look out for each other right?"

Rouge nodded, "Right."

Espio made a slight smile.

Rouge tried to smile back, but her fears of Shadow prevented her from doing so.

Vector and Charmy looked at Tonya trying to figure out the jewels in the necklaces.

"Find anything?" Vector asked.

Tonya shook her head, "No, nothing but uneven edges in the jewels."

"Don't worry about it, Ton. I'm sure it's not important."

Tonya then took her mind off the jewels and saw a pink hedgehog coming through the door. "Is that?"

Espio looked over to the pink hedgehog with a black headband around her head and wearing a combat vest. "Rose?"

The pink hedgehog walked over to Espio and Rouge, "Espio, what's up?"

He sighed, "A lot. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you guys were doing?"

"We're not having much luck that's for sure."

Rose took Espio's hand, "Wanna sit down and tell me what's wrong?"

Tonya was full of rage, 'How dare she walk in here and try to take Espio away from me! The bitch!'

Later at Dark's base, Dark was in his room sitting in his desk chair stressed.

Shadow was leaning against the wall looking at Dark making claw marks in his desk, "Is something wrong?"

Dark looked over to Shadow, "Of course there is. I went through the trouble of resurrecting the fourteen demons for nothing. Five out of fourteen of them are already killed. I obviously made a terrible mistake."

"You didn't make a mistake. You brought back the most dangerous killers from the past, that's no mistake. The others the Chaotix killed were weak but Deminse, the oldest sibling seemed a lot stronger than the rest."

Dark nodded in agreement, "You're right about that."

"Lord Dark, I found the perfect name for my demon form. Darkness."

"Darkness huh? I like it by the way where were you yesterday?"

He smirked, "Just delivering a message."

Later at the Chaotix, the gang told Rose about the fourteen demons and afterwards she wanted to help them defeat them. "Demons huh? They don't seem so tough if you defeated five of them."

"If it weren't for Rouge we would still be fighting the first demon", Vector said.

"I wish I could help you guys out, but I'm only in town for today."

"Don't worry about it we got it covered."

"Yeah but I still wanna kill at least one demon before I leave."

"But you can't do that", Espio said. "You're gonna need the Z-X. That's the only weapon you can kill them with."

"No problem with my ninja skills I can kill anything."

Tonya laughed, "Yeah right, don't count on it."

Rose was annoyed by Tonya, "Are you saying I have no chance against a demon?"

"Got that right. Even Espio couldn't defeat the first demon easily."

Rose looked over to Espio in concern, "What did the demon do to you?"

Espio touched his arm, "Well...he tried to cut my arm off."

Rose looked at the stitches on his arm, "Did the demon do that?"

Espio nodded, "I'm okay now there's nothing to worry about."

Rose hugged him, "I wish I was there to help you."

Tonya pulled Rose away from Espio, "Hey keep off him!"

Rose glared at the cat, "What are you his girlfriend?"

Tonya was about to say so until Rouge came in the room.

Rouge was holding a glowing black necklace in her hand, "Another one."

Later the necklace led the Chaotix in a dark alley with a man wearing a black cloak, with short brown hair and a necklace with a brown jewel in it. He had two heavy metal chains in his hands. He was leaning against the wall with an evil smile.

Charmy looked around them and saw a corpse of a middle aged man lying on the ground with marks around his neck. It looked like he died from lack of oxygen. Charmy ran behind Vector trembling.

Rose smiled wanting a fight, "Who are you and did you murder this man?"

The strange man walked up to the group, "My name is Terkor, I am the sixth of the fourteen demons and yes I did kill this man."

Rose clinched her fists, "A demon huh? I've been looking forward for some action today."

"Rose, no he looks very dangerous", Rouge warned.

Rose took out a shuriken star, "So am I..." She threw the shuriken star at the demon.

Terkor took his right chain and struck at the weapon making the shuriken star hit the ground. He looked at her with the same smile on his face. "Is that the best you can do?"

Rose gritted her teeth.

Espio grabbed her wrist, "No, use the Z-X."

"But I don't know how."

Espio pushed her aside, "Then get out the way." He took out the Z-X and shot a round at the demon.

The bullet hit him in the arm. The bullet had soon exploded and his arm completely blew off. He fell to the ground with huge amounts of blood coming from his missing arm.

Later that evening Espio and Tonya were saying goodbye to Rose. "It was nice to see you again, Rose."

"You too, Espio. Be careful with those demons. I can see why you almost got your arm chopped off." She warmly smiled and began to walk away.

Tonya placed her hands on her hips, "I don't like that girl."

Espio smirked at her, "You were jealous the whole time weren't you?"

Tonya blushed, "No I wasn't!"

"Right, if you were jealous I just want you to know that I will always love you."

"Really, Es?"

Espio nodded slightly.

Tonya wrapped her arms around Espio and kissed him lightly on the lips. She broke away from him, "I love you too, Espio."

**N/A: Dang, I'm really behind on my fics. Sorry for the extremely long wait. Once again something was up with my computer and I don't know what it is. I hope it doesn't happen again. Again sorry. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

**ASSAULT**

The next day at the Chaotix, Rouge was in the basement looking for more bullets, but she couldn't find any. "There are no bullets here. They must be back at the house in my bedroom. I better get them before more than one demon shows up." She ran out the basement and ran up to Vector. "Vector, I have to get more bullets from my house. Can I go?"

Vector nodded, "Sure just be careful."

Rouge then ran out the door.

Later Rouge made it into her bedroom. She looked in her desk drawer and found a red box full of the explosive bullets. She smiled, "I found them, now I just have to get back to the guys." Once she turned to the door a black hedgehog appeared at the doorway.

He made an evil smile, "Hello Rouge."

Rouge's eyes widened as she dropped the box of bullets on the floor.

Back at the Chaotix, the brown jewel in the necklace was glowing.

Charmy noticed two figures approaching the door.

They were both wearing black cloaks. One had purple hair with a purple jewel in his necklace and the other had blue hair with a blue jewel in his necklace. They came through the door as if they were invited in.

"Demons!" Charmy shouted.

The rest of the group came into the main lobby confronting the strange demons.

Tonya gasped, "No way! Two demons!"

The purple haired demon introduced himself, "I'm Wilt the seventh of the fourteen demons."

The blue haired demon also introduced himself, "I'm Gerkor the eighth of the fourteen demons."

"Damn, why did Dark have to send two demons at the same time?" Vector wondered.

Gerkor laughed, "Dark didn't send us."

Vector was amazed, "Huh, but if he didn't who did?"

"It was our second leader, Darkness."

"Darkness?" Charmy said confused. "Who's Darkness?"

"The black hedgehog", Wilt answered.

Tonya thought for a moment, "Wait a minute if their here then that means that Shadow is trying to create a diversion so he can get to something...something..." Her eyes widened. She faced Espio in panic, "He's after Rouge!"

Back at Rouge's house, Rouge was backing away from Shadow one step at a time trying to avoid him, but knowing it wouldn't work.

Shadow walked closer to her, "Why are you backing away from me? Are you afraid?"

"Stay away from me!" She shouted.

Shadow ran up to her grabbed her wrist and threw her on the bed. He got on top of her, "I can't do that, love."

Rouge struggled to get him off her, "Get off me! Get off!" She started to scream.

Shadow didn't mind her screaming knowing that no one would come to save her, "Scream all you want, no one will help you. Two demons are at the Chaotix right now killing your friends. They can't help you...no one can." He began to kiss her neck.

Rouge was still screaming.

"That's it scream all you want." He began to tear off her shirt and pants. He threw the torn clothing on the floor. He took off his clothes as well and threw them on the floor along with hers. He kissed her left breast with concupiscence. He then felt a load coming. He looked up at Rouge and made an evil smile.

Rouge started to have tears in her eyes, "Please don't."

He had ignored her and took his erect penis and put it in her vagina. He thrust it in and out with pace. He shot his semen into the frightened bat.

Her tears emerged from her eyes she started to cry and scream.

Back at the Chaotix, the group was fighting the demons outside of the building.

Espio fell to the ground after getting hit in the back with Wilt's ball with spikes sticking out of it. Espio tried to get up but couldn't.

Vector helped him up.

Espio struggled to maintain his balance. His back was bleeding badly. He thought he wouldn't make it.

Wilt started to laugh, "Darkness was right, you guys are weak."

"More like pathetic", Gerkor joined.

Charmy was getting angry because of the two demon's comments, "You're making me mad!" He almost flew over to them but Vector held him back, "No Charms, you're gonna get killed."

Tonya faced Espio, "Espio, the Z-X!"

The bleeding chameleon took out the gun from his belt and pointed it at Wilt. He pulled the trigger and the red bullet fired and shot at his neck. The bullet exploded inside of him and he soon died.

Gerkor looked at Wilt's bleeding face, "Wilt? Wilt?" He then realized he was dead. He faced Espio with anger, "You killed him! You killed my brother!" He took out a huge butcher knife and swung it at Espio.

Espio once again aimed the gun at the demon. He pulled the trigger and the bullet hit the demon in his shoulder.

The bullet exploded inside of his shoulder. He fell to the ground with his blood quickly emerging from his insides.

Espio took a deep breath and kneeled to the ground exhausted.

Tonya ran to him and helped him up, "Come on Espio, this is no time to rest. Rouge is in trouble."

Espio quickly got from the ground and began running towards Rouge's house leaving the rest of the group behind him as they tried their best to keep up.

"Hey Es, wait up!" Vector shouted.

Back at Rouge's house, Shadow was putting his clothes back on.

Rouge was laying on her bed naked, too afraid to do anything.

After Shadow put his clothes on, he sat on the bed with the frightened bat. He placed his hand on her cheek. "I enjoyed that, you should've as well."

Rouge remained silent.

"What's wrong? Screamed too much?" He started to laugh afterwards.

"You are such an asshole", she whispered with tears still appearing from her eyes.

Shadow smiled a bit, "I know."

Then he heard banging on the bedroom door. "Open this door right now!" A voice demanded. It sounded like Vector. The door then flung open. The Chaotix came in the room with regular guns in their hands. They pointed them at Shadow.

Shadow just looked at them calmly, "What's with the guns?"

Espio noticed Rouge laying on the bed naked. He faced Shadow in anger, "You god damn fucker! You raped her!"

"She's my lover not yours, she wanted it and I gave it to her." He walked towards the window.

"Shadow!" Espio shouted.

Shadow then transformed into his demon form and faced Espio. He held out his hand at Espio, "It's Darkness!" Then blue electricity came out of his hand and hit Espio to the floor. The creature used his wings and flew out the window.

Espio ran over to the window to see where he was going but by the time he got there, the creature had disappeared. He hit the wall with his fist, "Damn!" He then heard crying. He turned around and saw Tonya cradling the crying Rouge in her arms holding her close.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

**DEMON 9 SERAKU DEMON OF LOVE**

Later that night at Dark's base in the meeting room Deminse was talking with a female demon.

She was wearing a black cloak, she had long pink hair, she wore a necklace with a pink jewel in it, and she had a sword that was long with a wide sharp tip at the end on her back. She was sitting on the table looking at Deminse walk around in circles, "Relax won't you, bro?"

"How can I relax when our siblings are dying! All for the sake of Darkness! What a bitch!"

"I'm sure he has a plan."

Deminse faced his sister, "Yeah a dumb one."

Then the door opened and a black hedgehog appeared. He walked into the room calmly. He faced Deminse, "I have bad news for yea, Deminse. Wilt and Gerkor are dead."

Deminse couldn't take it anymore, "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" He positioned his fingers in a snapping position at Shadow.

The girl demon jumped off the table and held Deminse back, "Brother, don't do it. You'll be making a huge mistake."

Deminse faced her in anger, "What mistake? Darkness is doing nothing but killing our kind for his own selfish reasons and I for one had enough of it!"

She pushed Deminse to the side, "Stop it, Deminse!" She looked at Darkness with concede. She kneeled on the floor, "I'm sorry about my brother, please forgive him."

Darkness smiled at her, "Seraku, you are the most loyal to me and I appreciate that." He looked over to Deminse, "As for your brother, if he tries to destroy me he will definitely rejoin with his deceased brothers."

Deminse gritted his teeth in anger.

Shadow faced Seraku, "I'm counting on you to take care of the Chaotix. If you fail then that will be your punishment." He left the room.

Seraku got off the floor and faced the angry Deminse, "I have to go brother." She walked towards the door about to leave, until Deminse grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go. You'll die."

Seraku sadly faced her brother, "I may, I may not. It all depends on my power."

"No! I don't care what Darkness says to you! You're still my little sister and I love you! I won't let you die!"

Seraku tightly hugged Deminse, "I love you too, brother but this is something I must do." She broke away from him and walked out the door.

Tears started to appear in his eyes, "I love you, Seraku."

That next day at the park Tonya was sitting with Rouge on the bench still trying to comfort her. She placed her hand on her shoulder, "You doing okay?"

Rouge shook her head sadly.

"Rouge...what Shadow did to you yesterday was awful. It must have been the most horrifying thing done to you in your entire life. I'm so sorry that happened to you, I wish we got there sooner but those two demons...we couldn't get there in time." She hugged Rouge, "I'm so sorry, Rouge."

Still Rouge didn't say anything. She was still in shock from yesterday. She had never been so afraid in her life. She just hoped that never happened again.

They were interrupted when a girl in a black cloak showed up with beautiful long pink hair. Tonya noticed the pink jewel in her necklace. She remained unarmed at least until the demon drew a weapon.

"Excuse me can you two help me?" She asked innocently.

Tonya glared, "Depends..."

"I'm looking for detectives that call themselves Chaotix. Do you know where they are?"

"Are you in trouble or something?"

The girl shook her head, "No, I just have to send them a message that's all."

Tonya smirked, "Wanna tell me about it?"

The girl quickly drew her sword from her back and struck it at Tonya and Rouge.

Tonya quickly pushed Rouge out the way making the demon strike at the bench splitting it in two.

The demon slowly walked towards them.

Tonya tried to help Rouge off the ground fast, "Come on Rouge, snap out of it! That's a demon if you haven't already noticed!" Once she got Rouge on her feet, she tried to convince her to use the Z-X. "Rouge, use the Z-X!"

The white bat did nothing but stare at the demon coming their way.

Tonya grabbed Rouge by her wrist and led her away from the demon, "Come on, Rouge!"

The demon smiled, "Not so fast, girl!" She took her sword and swung it at Tonya and unexpectedly the sword extended out like a whip and cut Tonya deeply in her back.

Tonya fell to the ground bleeding badly from her back. She felt like she couldn't get up. She tried to, but the demon had her foot on her back keeping her down on the ground.

"Don't try it."

"You...who are you?" Tonya asked in hoarse voice.

"My name is Seraku the ninth of the fourteen demons."

Tonya had blood coming from her mouth, "Seraku huh? Too bad you're gonna end up like the rest of the demons."

Seraku stomped her foot on Tonya's injured back making her scream, "That's what you think smart bitch." She took her sword and struck it into Tonya's back.

The suffering cat let out a loud scream, "Rouge, help me!" She screamed again when Seraku struck her sword into her back again. Her blood flew everywhere. Her blood got on the demon and Rouge. "Rouge! Please!" She begged.

Seraku once again struck the blade down into the cat's back, "Your time has come, cat."

As more of Tonya's blood flung on Rouge's face, she began to snap out of it. "Tonya..." She whispered. "Tonya...Tonya!" She ran over to the demon and kicked her in the face with her iron boots.

Seraku fell to the ground dropping her bloody sword while at it. When she tried to get up Rouge's foot was on her chest preventing her from getting off the ground.

Rouge took out the Z-X from her belt and aimed it at the demon. She pulled the trigger and fired the explosive bullet in her forehead.

The bullet soon exploded and at last Seraku was dead.

Rouge ran over to Tonya in panic. She kneeled to the ground examining Tonya's back wound. "Tonya, are you okay? Please get up", she said with tears in her eyes.

Tonya looked over to Rouge trying to smile, "You did good, Rouge. I'm proud of you." Her face was covered in her blood, "I'm glad you came through."

Tears came from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, "Are you going to die?"

"...I don't know."

"Don't die you hear! Stay alive! You just have to!"

Tonya placed her bloody hand on her cheek, "Rouge, you have to defeat the remaining demons no matter what", she said in a hoarse voice.

Rouge nodded slightly, "I will."

Tonya made a slight smile, "I know you will." Her eyes then slowly closed.

Rouge started to panic, "Tonya! Tonya!" She began to shake her, "Wake up! Wake up damn it! Tonya, please!" She then realized it was no use. She was dead. She placed her head on her bloody body, "No..." she said softly. "No..."

The Chaotix then showed up and saw Rouge crying on the dead cat.

Vector looked around the bloody area, "Rouge, what happened here? Where's Tonya?"

Espio looked over to Rouge crying on Tonya. He ran over to her and examined Tonya's lifeless body. He faced Rouge in anger, "What happened to her!" He shouted.

"She's dead..." Rouge answered in sadness.

Espio couldn't believe what she just said, "What?" He pushed Rouge out of the way and started to shake Tonya's body, "Tonya! Tonya!"

She remained silent.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**DEMON 10 IZUKI DEMON OF BETRAYAL**

Later at Dark's base, Dark had walked into the dining room seeing Shadow drinking wine probably out of boredom. Shadow took his mind off the drink and had his attention on Dark, "Lord Dark, what are you doing here?"

Dark walked over to him with a smile, "I have good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Seraku is dead."

Shadow took another sip of his wine, "Of course." He acted like that was going to happen, "What's the good news?"

"The good news is that Seraku had killed one of the detectives."

Shadow dropped the glass of wine on the floor, "What?" He hoped that it wasn't Rouge.

"Yes, I know isn't it great? Only four more to go."

"Wait, which one did she kill?"

Dark had to think for a moment, "I think it was a girl."

Shadow eyes widened, 'Please don't let it be her...' "What girl? What does she look like?"

"It was a purple cat."

Shadow knew it was Tonya, "Tonya..." He said softly. "What did you mean when you said four more to go?" He knew he was talking about Charmy, Espio, and Vector but was he talking about Rouge as well?

"I mean the rest of the detectives of course", Dark said making it obvious.

"You mean Rouge too?"

Dark nodded, "Yes, is it a problem?"

"I'm sorry Lord Dark, but yes. I love Rouge and I don't want her to die."

Dark shook his head annoyed by Shadow's feelings, "I could care less about your love life, Darkness. When I said I want all of them dead I mean all of them."

Shadow clinched his fists, "I'm sorry Lord Dark, but I can't allow you to kill my girlfriend."

Dark began to think that Shadow was disobeying his orders, "What are you saying, Darkness?"

"I'm going to stop this", he said bravely.

Dark sighed, "I knew from the beginning that you would make a horrible ally." An orange aura came from his right claw. The orange energy came from his claw and struck at Shadow.

Shadow jumped out the way making the orange blast miss him. Shadow then ran towards the door.

Dark faced him, "Go on, rejoin with your friends. I doubt if they'll accept you. Everyone hates you."

Shadow didn't say anything. He just walked out the door.

Later at the Chaotix, everyone was mourning over the death of Tonya.

Espio was sitting at Tonya's old desk having his head down crying.

Rouge thought she shouldn't disturb him but she wanted to make him feel a little better. She walked up to him and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. "Espio..." She said softly.

Espio took his head from the table and looked up at Rouge with a glare, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about what happened to Tonya. She was a good person."

"It's all your fault", he murmured.

Rouge could barely hear him, "What?"

"It's all your fault!" He shouted.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is! You're her friend! You're suppose to help her out, make sure she's safe and you couldn't do that!" He stood from the desk chair and got in her face like he wanted to fight her, "You and Shadow are just alike! You care about no one!"

Rouge gasped. She never wanted to be like Shadow. Heartless and cruel. She then ran out the Chaotix now thinking it was because of her that Tonya had died.

Vector walked up to Espio and slapped him in the back of the head.

Espio was wondering why he did that, "Why did you do that?"

"You know better, Espio! It wasn't Rouge's fault that Tonya died and you know it."

Charmy placed his hands on his hips, "Shame on you, Espio!"

Espio then felt guilty, "I didn't know what I was thinking. I was so upset about Tonya's death, I would've blamed anyone."

"We gotta find her!" Charmy shouted.

"Then let's go!" Vector led Espio and Charmy out the door.

Later it had turned dark and Rouge was deep in the woods. She was walking through the dark woods crying. "Espio was right, it is my fault. I didn't do anything. I'm so worthless."

"Don't worry, I'll put you out of your misery once and for all", a strange voice said.

Rouge looked around and ahead of her she spotted a man wearing a black cloak, with short green hair, with a tank on his back. He was also wearing a necklace with a green jewel in it. She knew it was one of the demons. She backed away a bit, "Another demon!" She shouted.

"I'm Izuki the tenth of the fourteen demons", he took a showerhead from his back and pointed it at Rouge.

Rouge stood there confused, "What are you gonna do? Hit me with a showerhead?" She thought this demon was more of a joke than a threat.

"That's when you're wrong bat girl. This tank that I have on my back is full of acid."

Rouge gasped, "Acid?"

Izuki nodded, "That's right acid and it comes from this showerhead. You're gonna burn alive, bat!" He laughed. He walked up to her while holding the showerhead in his hands.

Rouge quickly took out the Z-X, pointed it at the demon and shot at him.

Unexpectedly Izuki took his showerhead and pointed it at the ongoing bullet. White acid came from the showerhead and made contact with the bullet. The bullet exploded in front of him.

Rouge dropped the gun to the ground knowing there was nothing she could do. She kneeled to the ground giving up. 'I guess this is what I deserve for killing Tonya. At least now I can finally rest.' She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to feel the acid burn her.

The demon pointed the showerhead at the bat and almost pulled the trigger to it until he felt something painful going through his stomach. He looked at it and saw a bloody hand through his stomach. He then fell to the ground slowly dying.

Rouge realized she hadn't met her fate yet, so she opened her eyes and saw a black hedgehog licking blood from his hand. "S-Sha-Shadow..." She fell on the ground unconscious.

The black hedgehog walked over to her unconscious body and started to carry her in his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

**REIGN OF FIRE**

Later the Chaotix soon returned and gave up looking for Rouge.

Charmy faced Vector, "Maybe she'll come back."

Vector scratched his head, "I don't know, Charms. She was broken when Shadow raped her and she was twice as broken when Tonya died in front of her eyes. Let's just hope she's okay."

Espio sighed, "It's my fault this all happened. It's always my fault."

Vector placed his hand on his shoulder, "Don't blame it on yourself, Espio. It could happen to anyone. You're not alone."

Espio made a slight smile trying to be happy for Vector, but was still broken up in the inside from losing Tonya. His first lover, he missed her so much. He would do anything to see her again.

Then they heard Charmy screaming from the recovering room.

"Charmy!" Espio and Vector shouted. They both ran into the room in a hurry while taking out their regular guns.

Vector took his fist and punched the door open. He and Espio were shocked to see who was in the room. They saw a black hedgehog sitting in a chair beside an unconscious white bat laying in the bed.

Charmy, Vector, and Espio pointed their guns at the black hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" Vector asked.

"What did you do to Rouge?" Espio asked.

"You got the nerve to show your face here, creep!" Charmy shouted.

Shadow placed his hand on Rouge's, "Relax, she just fainted."

"From what?" Vector's grip had tightened around his gun.

"From seeing me I guess."

"Lie!" Espio was about to fire at Shadow, but Vector took his hand and put it on his gun.

Vector shook his head, "Not yet, Es." He faced Shadow again, "What happened?"

Shadow started to explain, "Another demon showed up and started to attack her. When I saw her in trouble I killed the demon. When Rouge saw me, she just...passed out so then I carried her here to recover."

"I don't trust you!" Charmy was about to fire as well, until Vector took his gun away.

Vector dropped his gun to the floor, "No, I think he's telling the truth."

"Are you crazy, Vec? He's just trying to kill us!" Espio glared at Shadow.

Shadow tried to convince them that he wouldn't try to kill them, but he doubt it if they listened to him. "I'm not going to kill you I swear."

Charmy placed his hands on his hips, "Yeah right!"

"Really I'm just here to help, Rouge. I quit working for Dark."

"Just shut up, Shadow...or is it Darkness?"Espio didn't know what to call him since he changed his name.

Shadow then began to give up on them, "Fine I don't care if you guys listen to me or not, but I am not leaving this spot. I'm going to stay here with her no matter what."

Vector had no idea Shadow had strong feelings for Rouge. It made him believe him more, 'I had no idea Shadow felt that way about her.'

Then they all heard a small yawn coming from the bed.

Rouge had awoken and was scared to death when she saw Shadow holding her hand. She screamed, "What the hell are you doing here! Vector, do something!"

Vector walked over to her and tried to calm her down, "Relax, he says he's here to help."

Rouge crossed her arms, "Yeah right I bet it's another trick."

"What happened, Rouge?"

Rouge tried to think back before Shadow had bought her there, "I was attacked by a demon then Shadow had rescued me."

Charmy's eyes widened, "He was telling the truth!"

"Yeah he's telling the truth, but I still don't trust him besides he's the reason why Tonya died", Espio said with anger.

Shadow faced Espio sadly, "You're wrong, Espio. It's true I did send that demon, but I didn't tell her to kill Tonya. I know how you feel, Espio and I realized the mistakes I made when I found out about my demon self. If you're willing to give me another chance to fix the error of my ways, I'll be eternally grateful."

Espio began to think for a moment, "If you're truly on our side again, I guess you could lead us to Dark's base?"

Shadow nodded, "Of course anything to help you guys."

Vector smiled, "All right Shadow, you have our trust...for now." Vector, Espio, and Charmy left the room leaving Shadow and Rouge alone.

Rouge noticed Shadow still holding her hand. She took her hand away from his and got out of bed, "I still don't trust you."

Shadow stood from the chair, "It's okay, I understand. What I did to you that day, I deserve to be the most hated thing here."

Rouge and Shadow then walked out the room together.

When they came into the main lobby, Charmy flew up to Rouge "Another demon!"

Rouge sighed, "Not another one." She checked the bullets in her Z-X. She had one missing so she decided to add one more.

Shadow walked up to Vector, "Can I go?"

Vector had to think for a minute, "Sure just don't try to pull anything."

"Yes, sir", Shadow had walked over to Espio to talk to him.

Vector pulled Charmy over to him and whispered in his ear, "I want you to look after him, make sure he doesn't try anything funny behind our backs."

Charmy saluted, "Yes, sir!"

Shadow handed Espio a necklace with a green jewel in it, "Here, I think you'll need it."

Espio took the necklace and faced Shadow with a friendly smile, "Thanks."

Shadow smiled back at him.

Espio could feel his friendship with Shadow rising again. It was somehow even stronger than before. "We should get going."

Shadow nodded, "I'm right behind yea."

Later the green jewel led them into the city, when they got there practically the whole city was on fire.

Charmy's mouth hung open, "Whoa the whole city is on fire!"

Espio faced Shadow, "Did a demon actually do this?"

Shadow nodded, "Yes, I can feel the presence of another demon getting closer."

Espio looked ahead of him and within the fiery blaze on the road he saw a silhouette of a dark figure approaching them. He and the rest of them watched as he appeared from the blaze.

The demon was wearing a black cloak with a light blue jewel in his necklace. He was carrying a flamethrower in his hand.

"It's Reign, the eleventh of the fourteenth demons", Shadow had said.

Reign glared at Shadow, "So it is true. You're back with them. Lord Dark gave me orders to kill you as well."

Shadow clinched his fists, "I'd love to see you try."

Reign raised his weapon and pointed it at Shadow. He pulled the trigger and fire came from the barrel of the flamethrower.

The fire came at Shadow, but he dodged it because of his supersonic speed.

"Hey use the Z-X!" Espio shouted.

Shadow faced him with a smirk, "I don't need a gun to defeat him."

Espio looked at him confused, "Huh?"

Shadow transformed into his demon form and jumped in back of him stabbing his claw into Reign's back.

The demon dropped his flamethrower on the ground then his lifeless body as well.

Shadow transformed back into his normal self. He faced the gang with blood dripping from his hand. He smirked, "Darkness never uses a gun."


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24**

**DEADLY DUEL**

The next day in the afternoon at the Street Punks' hideout, Lance walked into the living room and saw Appex and Zena sleeping with each other on a torn sofa. Lance was annoyed by their laziness, "Get up you lazy bastards!" He shouted.

Appex and Zena were startled and they both fell on the floor.

Appex accidently fell on Zena. He looked at her and blushed, "Uh...sorry."

She blushed as well, "I'm sure you didn't mean it." Although she didn't seem like it, she actually enjoyed Appex's body on hers.

Lance got impatient, "Will you two please get off each other! I have to say something!"

Appex quickly got off of Zena's body and confronted Lance. He crossed his arms, "This better be good."

Zena confronted him as well, "Yeah I was sleeping good for once."

Lance placed his hands on his hips, "Ever since Shadow's been devouring everybody, you two have been slacking off more than usual."

Zena raised an eyebrow, "What's your point?"

Lance faced Appex, "The Chaotix have been fighting demons called the fourteen demons. They have necklaces with jewels around their necks. Those jewels seem valuable. Appex, I want you to steal those jewels from those detectives. Got it?"

Appex hit his hand with his fist, "Finally something to do." He began to walk out the door until Zena called him.

"Appex."

The red porcupine looked back at the green and black squirrel.

"Don't get killed", she said with a smile.

Appex made a slight smile at her then he finally walked out the door.

Later Appex was walking on the sidewalk with the sun about to set. He was on his way to the Chaotix, until he saw a girl with her back turned was wearing a black cloak with short light pink hair stabbing a woman in her back with something extending from her hand. Appex stopped walking and examined the horrifying situation.

The girl dropped the dead woman to the ground and faced the red porcupine with a friendly smile, but with a deadly look in her eyes, "Hey red, you saw that didn't you?"

Appex made a slight nod, "Yeah the whole thing." He noticed she was wearing a necklace with light pink jewel in it, 'That must be one of those demon jewels. I guess she's a demon.'

The girl laughed, "I kill for my laughter as for the person I killed I guess they won't be laughing at all."

Appex was confused, 'How could a demon kill so much and have a cheerful personalty?'

The girl's fingernail had extended. She smiled at Appex, "I'm Yaru the twelfth of the fourteen demons and I'm going to kill you."

Appex placed his goggles over his yellow eyes, "Bring it on."

Yaru skipped over to Appex trying to stab him with her nail.

Appex jumped up in mid air and struck his sharp quills from his arm at her, but hit the ground.

Yaru jumped back, "So you do have some fight in you, red."

Appex jumped back down to the ground, "Lady, don't call me red. It's Appex."

She sighed, "Whatever", she said in an uncaring voice. She ran over to him and tried to stab him once more, but Appex had moved over to the side. Her nail had got him a bit. It cut him in his arm.

Appex noticed blood coming from his arm. He held it.

Yaru laughed, "Ha, got yea!"

Appex smirked, "Yeah only my arm. If you wanna kill me you gotta put more effort than that."

Yaru frowned, "I really don't have time for you anyway, red." She began to walk away.

Appex gritted his teeth, "Don't you walk away from me!" He jumped up in mid air and the quills from his back rose up. He released them at the demon. The sharp quills hit her in her back.

The demon fell to the ground with quills stuck in her bleeding back.

Appex walked up to her, "Who's got the last laugh now, bitch?"

Yaru looked up to him, "Man you're good", she then passed out.

Appex kneeled down at her and took her necklace from her neck.

Shadow then appeared on the other side of the sidewalk, "I could've sworn I felt the presence of a demon." He saw a red porcupine walking towards him. He noticed his bleeding arm. He thought he must have gotten into a fight.

Appex walked up to the hedgehog and handed him the necklace and walked away from him.

Shadow looked at the necklace with confusion. He looked back at the tired porcupine walking away from him. "I don't get it, Appex."

Appex was still walking away from him with his back turned, "You need that more than I do, so take it or leave it." Afterwards Appex disappeared.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

**DARK'S BASE**

Later that night, Shadow came into the Chaotix with the light pink necklace in his hands.

Vector was leaning against Tonya's desk acting like he was waiting for him. He faced Shadow, "Got another one?"

Shadow looked at the necklace in his hands, "With help."

"That means there are only two more demons left."

Shadow nodded, "Right, Vector. The remaining demons left are Hazel and Deminse."

"We can't allow them to enter the city any longer they did enough damage already. That means that we have to go to them. Shadow, you're gonna lead us to Dark's base. Are you okay with that?" Vector still didn't completely trust him.

"Of course", he said without hesitation.

"Good, Charmy's just making some extra adjustments to the plane. We'll be leaving in a matter of minutes", he walked into the garage.

Shadow then eyed Rouge checking her gun. He decided to walk over to her. He handed her the necklace, "Here."

Rouge took her eyes of the gun and stared at the necklace for second then snatched it out of his hand. She continued to inspect the gun.

Shadow knew she was still upset with him, "Rouge, I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I'm sorry for what I did to you that day. I didn't know what I was thinking. Just please accept my apology and maybe we could start over and forget about what happened."

Rouge looked up to him and glared, "You just don't get it do you. What you did to me was wrong and you know it."

"I'm sorry. How many times do you want me to say it?"

"Try to go for a trillion", she walked away.

Shadow hit the wall hard with his fist, 'I wish I never saw that disk then none of this would've happened.'

"Hey we're ready to go! Come on, Shadow!" Espio shouted from the garage.

Shadow then snapped out of it and walked into the garage.

When they all got on the X-jet, Charmy was about to take off.

Espio was sitting beside Shadow. He faced him with a glare, "You better be telling us the truth."

"I swear I won't lie to you guys."

Espio crossed his arms and didn't face him.

Vector looked over to Shadow, "Okay Shadow, tell us where Dark's base is."

"It's in the arctic", he answered.

"There?"

Shadow nodded slightly.

Vector turned to Charmy, "Hear that Charms?"

"Yes, sir", Charmy started up the plane. "We're going to the arctic!" He shouted in happiness.

The plane then took off.

When they got to the arctic, they began to look for Dark's base.

"Do you see it, Charmy?" Vector asked.

Charmy shook his head, "No."

"I knew it!" Espio shouted, "You tricked us! You led us into a giant wasteland so Dark and the remaining demons could ambush us!"

Shadow shook his head, "No Espio, I'm telling you guys the truth."

Espio crossed his arms, "Prove it."

Shadow pointed below them.

Espio looked over and saw a huge black building standing in the middle of the snow covered ground. Espio looked at Shadow with commiserate, "Uh, sorry."

Shadow smiled, "It's okay."

Rouge stared at the base through the window, 'He maybe right about where Dark's base was, but I still don't think he's on our side.'

In Dark's base, Deminse and a female light green haired demon that was wearing a necklace with a light green jewel in it was standing beside him looking out the window, until they both saw the X-jet fly by.

Deminse's eyes widened, "Darkness, that traitor! He led those fools straight to us!"

The girl placed her hand on Deminse's shoulder, "Let me take care of them for you."

He removed her hand from his shoulder, "No Hazel, I won't lose you too. You're the only thing I have with me right now."

"But Deminse..."

"I said no!"

"Listen, I'm not doing this for Lord Dark, I'm doing this for you, brother."

Deminse turned his head not facing her, "Fine, if you wanna die then be my guest. Nice knowing yea sis." He walked out the room with tears coming to his eyes.

Meanwhile outside of Dark's base, Charmy had landed the plane on the ground and everyone had got out.

Rouge was freezing once she stepped outside. She held her shoulders, "It's so fucking cold here."

"Uh yeah they don't call it the arctic for nothing", Charmy said making it obvious.

Espio held Rouge close to him, "I'll keep you warm."

Rouge blushed as Espio held her close to his warm body.

Shadow looked over to Espio embracing on Rouge. He gritted his teeth in anger, 'Damn that chameleon.' He clenched his fists wanting to hit him for ever touching Rouge. He almost walked over to him, until he heard a girl laugh. He turned and faced her, "Hazel..."

The light green haired demon walked up to the group with a large gun in her hands, "You are so pathetic, Darkness." She laughed once more. "No wonder Dark doesn't want you anymore, you're too damn emotional."

"That's enough, Hazel!" Shadow shouted.

Hazel sighed, "I guess you're right. Joke time is over. Let's get this over with." She pointed her gun at Shadow.

Shadow quickly ran out of her aim with his supersonic speed.

She got annoyed, "Keep still, damn it! I can't get a good lock!" She then began to shoot the gun everywhere. A Light green beam came from the barrel of the weapon and hit the ground while missing Shadow.

Charmy was extremely curious about the beam, "What is that?"

Shadow quickly explained, "It's a paralyzing beam."

Charmy gasped.

"Don't let it touch you, if you do you'll die soon after you're paralyzed."

Instead of flying Charmy slowly lowered himself to the ground.

Shadow couldn't keep evading her beam any longer. He looked over to Espio, "Espio, now!"

Espio took out the Z-X from his holster and fired at Hazel when she wasn't looking. The bullet easily made it into the side of her head. The bullet soon exploded in her head.

She fell in the white snow bleeding out her mouth, dropping her gun beside her.

Espio looked over to Shadow walking over to him slowly while his fists were clenched, "Heh, we make a pretty good team don't we, Shad."

Shadow confronted the purple chameleon with a serious look on his face. He took his fist and punched Espio in the stomach.

Espio fell to the ground holding his stomach. He looked up at Shadow.

"Don't you ever touch her like that again. Got it?"

Espio quickly nodded.

Shadow took Espio's hand and helped him off the ground, "Let's just go in the fucking base and kill the last demon." He led the group into the base not fully prepared for defeating the last remaining demon.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

**DEMINSE'S LAST STAND**

Later in the base, Deminse barged into Dark's room, "You bastard!"

Dark was sitting in his chair looking at the snow falling from the sky. He slowly spun around and faced Deminse, "Deminse, what's wrong?" He asked calmly.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. My brothers...my sisters...dead...they all died because of you!"

"Because of me? Hazel is dead?"

"Yes", he said with sadness.

He stood from the chair and walked around him, "Looks like you're all alone now."

"What do I do now, Lord Dark?"

He whispered in his ear, "Revenge."

Instead of sadness, hate started to build up within him, "Yes...revenge...for my family!"

"Go."

Deminse ran out the room with anger in his heart.

Dark smirked, "This should be enjoyable."

Later in the base, the Chaotix were running through the dark hallway into the middle of the base.

They then came to a huge room that seemed perfect for a party.

Vector looked at how far the ceiling was away from them, "Shadow, what is this place?"

"I'm not completely sure. This looks like the center of the base. I haven't been here myself to tell you the truth", Shadow said.

Rouge walked up to Shadow, "Uh, Shadow?"

Shadow turned to faced her, "You're talking to me?"

"Uh yeah. What that demon said back there...it is true. You don't work for Dark anymore."

Shadow smiled, "Told yea I was telling the truth."

Rouge smiled back at him. She hugged him, "I'm glad you're back with us."

"Darkness!" A voice shouted from the ceiling.

Shadow looked up and saw Deminse standing on the balcony with anger in his eyes. He jumped down to the group and faced them, "You bastard...You killed my brothers and sisters."

Vector cracked his knuckles, "Yeah and you're next." He faced Espio, "Espio."

Espio nodded and took out the Z-X. He pointed the gun at the demon. He quickly fired.

Deminse took his hand out from behind his back and snapped his fingers.

Then the next thing the gang knew a huge explosion hit them. They all fell back on the ground.

Charmy quickly got up, "That was cool do it again!"

Rouge put her hand over Charmy's mouth, "Shut up, Charmy", she said annoyed.

Deminse positioned his fingers in a snapping position once more, "I'm Deminse the last of the fourteen demons. You killed my family and now I'm gonna return the favor."

He snapped his fingers and a dark blue energy appeared from his hand striking at them once again.

They all scattered and fortunately the blast missed them. Deminse had his attention on Shadow, "You caused all of this." He snapped his fingers towards him. The dark blue energy had struck at him.

Shadow fell to the floor bleeding from his head. He struggled to get up.

Deminse was walking closer to him. He set his foot on his back. He held his fingers at him, "Revenge..."

Shadow then gave up and fell unconscious.

While he had his attention on Shadow something struck him in the chest. He looked over to the group and saw a white bat pointing a gun towards him. Before he could kill her, the bullet inside of him exploded. His chest was bleeding from the inside and his blood emerged from the outside. He fell to the floor with pain while his eyes were still open, "Brothers, sisters...I have...failed." His eyes then closed.

Rouge sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Shadow!" Vector had shouted.

Rouge quickly ran over to Vector trying to wake Shadow up, "What's wrong with him?"

Vector faced her with sadness, "He just passed out and he won't wake up."

Espio looked at the wound on his head, "Looks like a pretty bad injury."

Charmy's eyes started to water, "Pretty bad?"

Rouge kneeled down to his body and shook him, "Wake up, Shadow! Wake up now! I know you can hear me! Wake up!"

"Shadow won't be waking up for some time now", a voice said behind them.

The group faced the stranger he turned out to be Dark.

Dark smirked, "In fact Shadow won't be waking up at all."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

**FINAL REST**

"Dark", Espio said with a glare.

"You have nowhere to go now, Dark. Your demon army is gone. You have no plan", Vector said.

Dark crossed his arms, "That maybe so, if the fourteen demons can't destroy a pack of losers then I can."

"What makes you think that you can beat us?" Espio was reaching for his gun in his holster.

"Deminse just took out Shadow your only chance of defeating me", Dark said.

"That's what you think", Espio took out the Z-X from his holster and fired a round in Dark's chest. He smirked, "That'll teach yea." He then saw Dark trying to spit out the bullet. "What the fuck!"

The bullet inside of Dark made its way through his chest up to his neck. He gagged a bit as he upchucked the bullet from his chest. He spit the bullet out in front of the Chaotix.

Rouge's eyes widened, "Move it!"

They all scattered as the bullet exploded.

Charmy faced Espio, "How can he do that?"

Espio shook his head in confusion, "I don't know."

Dark laughed, "As I said before, you cannot defeat me."

Espio once again pointed the gun at him, "We'll see about that."

Vector slapped the gun out of his hand, "Espio, no."

"Why?"

"Because he's going to keep upchucking the bullets no matter what and they'll come in our direction."

"Good thinking."

Rouge stared at Shadow's lifeless body, "Please Shadow, you have to wake up. We need you", she whispered. She began to cry, "You can't die...not now..." Her tear fell from her cheek and landed on Shadow's nose.

Shadow's body then began to glow a yellow color.

Rouge was amazed by it, "What the?" She then saw the jewels that she collected from the demons appear out of her belt pocket.

The pieces of jewels began to circle around Shadow's glowing body.

Espio, Charmy, and Vector didn't know what was happening at the time, but they hoped it was a good thing.

The jewels then combined together and formed a little rainbow emerald.

Dark's eyes widened, "What? A rainbow Chaos Emerald, but I only heard about that in myths. It can't be true."

The rainbow colored emerald floated in the center of Shadow's body and sunk into his chest. Shadow's body floated in the air with the yellow light around him getting brighter, blinding the group. When the light dimmed a bit, Shadow's black fur turned yellow. Shadow slowly opened his eyes having them fixed on Dark. Shadow confronted Dark, "Dark, what you did to this world is unforgivable and you shall be punished."

Dark's eyes remained on the glowing hedgehog speechless, "How did you just come back to life like that? You're dead."

Shadow held out his right hand, "You're right, you are dead." A yellow blast then came from his hand and struck at Dark.

Dark fell to the floor badly hurt from the attack. He looked up at the glowing hedgehog, "Go ahead an kill me it'll be the last thing you ever do."

Shadow held his right hand at Dark's forehead, "Wish granted, Chaos Spear!" A yellow spear appeared from his hand and struck into Dark's head.

The group watched as the demon's blood scattered on the floor.

Rouge quickly ran up to the glowing hedgehog and hugged him, "Shadow..."She said with tears. "Are you going to die?"

Shadow made slight smile, "Yes."

Rouge cried into his chest, "No, I don't want you to die. You can't leave me. I still love you."

Shadow made her look into his red eyes, "I can't live this way anymore. I did so much damage...I just can't stay in this world any longer, but remember this I will always love you and I'll always be in your heart."

Shadow then gently kissed her lips.

As soon as Rouge was enjoying it, he then disappeared in front of her very eyes. Rouge looked around trying to look for him when she already knew he wouldn't come back, "Shadow! Shadow!"

Espio watched as Rouge continued to look around for him, "He's gone..."

Rouge kneeled to the floor and started to sob, "Shadow!" She screamed, "Come back!"

Espio kneeled down at her and held her close, "He's in a better place now. At last he can finally rest in peace."


End file.
